ObiWan's Daughter
by Nemesis Kenobi
Summary: What if Obi-Wan had a daughter and decided to raise her on his own?
1.

Disclaimers: You know, the usual stuff. All recognizable characters don't   
belong to me. Those that are not recognizable DO belong to me.  
  
Feedback is REALLY appreciated but only constructive criticism, please :)  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter- Part 1  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi crept through the dark forest. The night was silent save for a few chirping insects. The silence allowed him to think. He needed to figure out what to do with the two children who were with him. He cradled one in each arm as he moved, grateful for the cover of darkness.  
  
He paused to rest, and think, beneath a large tree. He sat on the ground witch was already wet with dew. He held the destines of the babies in his hands. What to do?  
  
He already knew what to do with the boy, Luke Skywalker. That had been discussed with the boy's mother. Obi-Wan would leave him in the care of his brother and sister-in-law. Obi-Wan himself would live nearby and watch the boy grow. That much he knew. But what about the girl?  
  
His eyes fell to the sleeping bundle curled in his right arm. The girl, his own flesh and blood. She was barely a month older than Luke and his sister. Obi-Wan's own tiny daughter who would one day grow up and be so much like her mother.  
  
Her mother! Obi-Wan bit back the tears. Still, he remembered how Anakin, no, Darth Vader, had slain his love and his daughter's mother. Then his former friend and Padawan had attempted to take his daughter away. Vader knew the babe was Force sensitive. He wanted her to be trained in the ways of the dark side. Obi-Wan would never allow that. He had escaped with his daughter and less than a month later, he was escaping with Vader's son.  
  
Now in the night he waited for Luke's mother to come with his twin sister. They all needed to find safer surroundings. It was necessary to protect the children and themselves.   
  
Nearby a ship waited to take them away. Away from the place where Padmé had lost Anakin. Away from the place where Obi-Wan had lost his hope.   
  
A twig snapped making Obi-Wan look up. He knew who it was even before she spoke.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Padmé called. Her daughter slept in her arms.  
  
"I'm here." He whispered back. He somehow managed to stand while holding two sleeping babies. "Are you ready?"  
  
She took in a deep breath. "Yes." She replied. They traveled the short distance to the ship together.  
  
***  
"She's so quiet." Padmé commented. She had just finished feeding Luke and putting both twins to bed.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes. It's almost as if she were deep in thought about something."  
  
"What are you going to do with her, Obi-Wan?" She asked as she sat beside him.  
  
"I honestly don't know." He replied. "But I'll do what ever is best for her. I will protect her."  
  
Padmé put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you will."  
***  
Obi-Wan watched the ship leave. He had said his good-byes to Padmé and Leia. Now he needed to deliver Luke to his new home. His own child slept in a carrier on his back. He kept Luke cradled in his arms as he walked the distance to his brother's moisture farm. His knock was answered by a very surprised Buru.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed. "What brings you here?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll explain everything in a few moments. Is Owen home? This concerns you both."  
  
"Yes, of course." She said. "Please come in." Obi-Wan followed her into the small living area. "Owen is out back. I'll get him. Please, have a seat."  
  
Obi-Wan chose to remain standing. He didn't wish to disturb either child. When Buru returned with Owen, Obi-Wan began to explain why he was there.  
  
***  
"We'll raise him." Owen agreed. Buru held Luke in her arms. She looked so happy. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What about her?" Buru asked. She looked at the girl who was held so gently in Obi-Wan's arms. "Who's child is she? Where will she go?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Owen, Buru, meet your niece. Nemesis Evony Kenobi." Buru smiled. Even Owen was interested in his niece.  
  
"So, this is the little one we received that message about." Owen said, unable to resist smiling. "Where will she stay?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I was going to leave her with you as well."  
  
Owen looked at Buru. "I suppose we could handle raising two."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I know you could, but I've decided to raise her myself.   
  
She's all I have left." He didn't bother hiding the sorrow in his eyes or his voice.  
  
"Aidra?" Buru asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"She didn't make it. Vader killed her not long after little Nem was born." There was a long silence before Obi-Wan turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Owen said. "One more thing before you go."  
  
Obi-Wan turned back around. "Yes?"  
  
Owen took in a deep breath. "I'm now the guardian of the boy and I no longer want anything to do with you." He knew his words were harsh, but he didn't care.  
  
"Owen?" Obi-Wan looked at his brother. "I..."  
  
"No." Owen raised his hand. "You wanted me to raise the boy. That means protecting him. The Jedi are dead. You're one of a handful that are left. Vader may come looking for you. If you're around the boy or us it puts us in danger. No more. Once you leave, don't come back."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Now Nemesis really was all he had left. "If that is what you want." He turned to leave again.  
  
"But we'll be here for Nemesis." Owen added quickly. "If she needs us, we'll be here."  
  
"Thank you." Obi-Wan said without turning around. He left his brother and Luke behind to settle into his new home and his new life with his daughter.   
***  
  
End of part one. Part two coming soon :-) 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Same as before. The recognizable characters do not belong to me. However, any unrecognizable characters, such as Nemesis, do belong to me.  
  
Feedback is very appreciated although please make any criticism constructive  
  
Note: If you haven't read part one, please do so before reading this part. Also, for those who may have been wondering, Nemesis was the Greek goddess of justice.   
Thanks to those who reviewed the first part of this story. Oh, and a special thanks for pointing out my error in spelling Beru's name. J  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 2  
  
It had only been a few months since Obi-Wan had settled into his new home with his daughter. Nemesis was nearly four months old. Despite the fact that Obi-Wan was adjusting to his new life, the months flew by rather quickly.  
  
He smiled to himself. Of course he had adjusted to the planet's climate and his new way of life. That was simple, some of his training had centered on adaptation to climates. However, he had never gone through any training on how to raise a child.  
  
Still, he even found that to be reasonably simple to adjust to. He and Nemesis did share a sort of bond. Before long he was able to sense what she needed weather it was a fresh diaper, food, attention, or something else.  
  
He hadn't regretted keeping her with him for a moment. She couldn't walk or talk yet, but still she kept him company. When she was fussy he would rock her in his arms and tell her stories about the Jedi. It was almost as if he were keeping them alive by passing the information on to her. No, he never regretted keeping her near him.  
  
Until that morning.  
  
He had taken Nemesis and gone for supplies. He constantly used mind tricks, if necessary, to convince those he met that there was no baby with him. He had to protect her.  
  
His final stop before returning home was a small cantina. He often stopped in, hiding himself in a dark corner booth, to listen to the Bounty Hunters and Smugglers talk. There was usually nothing that interested him. Now, however, the conversation of two ill-looking men interested him.  
  
"What do you mean the Emperor and Lord Vader are looking for a baby?" The shorter man demanded. Obi-Wan froze. "They've hired Bounty hunters to find a baby? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"And why is this so funny?" The other asked calmly.  
  
"Well, for one thing, if they want a kid, there are plenty in orphanages all over the galaxy."  
  
"Yes, true. But they are searching for one specific baby."  
  
"So? That brings me to another point. How hard is it to capture a baby? What is it going to do, drool on them?" He took a long drink.  
  
His friend smiled. "This baby just so happens to be the daughter of two Jedi." The other man spat his drink out.  
  
"A Jedi?"  
  
"Yes." His companion grinned.   
  
"Now, maybe that's a little different. If one would have to fight a Jedi to get her then..."  
  
"But her mother is dead. Slain by Lord Vader himself."  
  
"Her father?"  
  
"No one knows. But he is presumed to be alive."  
  
"One of the last Jedi." The short man stroked his chin. "I'll bet she's worth a bundle."  
  
His companion nodded. "She is, but only alive. And there's a bonus." The other man looked even more interested. "If her father just so happens to be alive, and we bring him in, the amount is nearly doubled!"  
  
"Dead or alive?"  
  
"Either way."  
  
"Well now." He contemplated the possibilities for a moment before looking at the other man. "Shall we start our search, partner?"  
  
"Partner, eh? All right then, let's start." They finished their drinks.  
  
"Should we start our search here?" The short Hunter asked as they stood.  
  
"No. This place is too desolate to raise a child. Besides, it's also too obvious of a location. Jedi aren't stupid."  
  
"Right." The other answered before they staggered out the door.  
  
Obi-Wan gathered his supplies and returned home immediately. He settled down into a chair and began rocking Nemesis to sleep. This complicated things even more. Vader had expected him to raise her. That decision had put his beloved daughter into more danger than he had anticipated.  
  
*You could always train her*   
  
A tiny voice nagged at him deep inside. He shook it away. He swore he would never train another after he failed with Anakin. The voice nagged him still.   
  
*You were going to train Luke*  
  
That was true. He had intended on training Luke when he came of age. But now that Owen had ordered him to stay away from the boy, any hope of that was lost.  
  
*She'll need to protect herself. She has the Force. She must be trained.*  
  
Obi-Wan was beginning to agree with that nagging little voice. She was Force sensitive. She would stick out like a sore thumb. True, Luke was sensitive as well, but Vader wasn't looking for him. If Nemesis were trained and then detected, she could defend herself.  
  
Then, there was still the matter of Luke needing to be trained. Owen would probably not allow him to train the boy. Obi-Wan chuckled. Probably? No, it was most definitely a fact. Owen would not allow him to train the boy. But Nemesis was still welcome in Owen's home. Obi-Wan could train her, she could train Luke. Two very good reasons for him to train her.  
  
"All right then, my little Nemmie. When you are old enough, I will begin your training. You will be a Jedi."   
  
***  
End part 2. Part 3 is on its way.  
  
  



	3. 

Disclaimers- I'm sure you all know the drill by now. Star Wars and the recognizable characters do not belong to me. Although some of you may now recognize Nemesis Kenobi, she does belong to me.   
  
Feedback is wonderful although, if you need to criticize, please be sure it is constructive criticism only.  
  
Notes: Please read parts one and two first if you have not done so already. Once again thank you to all of you who reviewed the last two parts. I really do appreciate it.   
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 3  
Almost immediately after he had decided to train her, Obi-Wan began to have doubts. Still, he knew it was the right decision. When Nemesis was old enough to understand and carry out simple tasks, he began instructing her telepathically. He knew she needed to become accustomed to his mental voice in her own. It was necessary for their already strong father-daughter bond to develop into a training bond.  
  
The first few times he attempted this, Nemesis only looked at him. She was to busy trying to figure out why she could hear her Father's voice when his lips weren't moving to complete the task. After some time, though, she decided it wasn't necessary to know where the voice was coming from. She heard it and her father needed something done. That was all that mattered.   
  
When she was three, Nemesis was not only able to understand why she was hearing her father's voice in her head, she was also able to project her words to him. Weather it was a good thing or not, Obi-Wan didn't know, but Nemesis used her newly found talent often.  
  
*Daddy.*   
  
*What is it, Sweetheart?*  
  
*Is Dinner ready?*  
  
*Soon. Why don't you go practice the breathing exercise I taught you until it's time to eat? *  
  
*Okay*  
  
Obi-Wan had to admit she was a fast learner. He also couldn't ignore the fact that he was proud of her. His little girl was going to be a Jedi. She would be one of the few chosen to return the order to the galaxy. He sighed. Until then there was a lot of training, and growing up, to do.  
  
****  
Another year passed. Nemesis had taken to the idea of needing a bedtime story each night. At first, Obi-Wan had wanted to refuse. Nemesis, sensing the negative reply of her father coming, would blink her blue-green eyes and add a very sugar coated "Please?" for added effect.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. How could he say no to that? Those eyes looked up at him, his eyes. He had realized this long ago. She had those same oddly colored blue-green eyes that he had. And her dark Strawberry blonde hair was somewhere between the auburn his had been in his youth and her mother's dark blonde. He could definitely see both of them in their daughter.  
  
Which was another reason he couldn't say no. Instead, he decided to use the bedtime story to his advantage. Often times he would take history lessons and weave them into intricate stories. He would watch the delight dancing in her eyes and know she was actually enjoying the history lesson.  
  
Other times he would tell her stories Qui-Gon had told him. The same stories he had once told Anakin. Then there were times his stories were about his adventures with his Master, or Anakin, or both.  
Nemesis' favorites were the ones about the female Jedi Knight with sapphire blue eyes and dark blonde, nearly brown hair. Unusual to her nature, Nemesis would listen until the entire story had been told before asking questions.  
  
"Her name was Aidra Jinn." Obi-Wan began the story. "She was the daughter of my Master and my best friend. I think I've lost count of the many times we had saved each other's lives. But, I haven't forgotten the time I couldn't save her." He paused as if trying to force the memory back into the deepest depths of his mind and leave it there, forgotten.  
  
"Daddy?" Nemesis asked. She wriggled out from underneath her covers and crawled into her father's lap. He held her against him.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked again.  
  
"You look so much like her, Nem." He said as he played with the braid in her hair.  
  
Nemesis thought for a moment before pulling away from her father. She looked up into his eyes. "Was she pretty, Daddy?" She asked innocently.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "She was beautiful, Nem. Absolutely beautiful."  
  
Nemesis' expression changed from innocent to mischievous. "Well, I guess it's okay if I look like her then."  
  
Obi-Wan's grin widened. "You guess so, huh?" Nemesis nodded. "Well, what do you think about this?"  
  
Nemesis began giggling and wiggling in her father's lap. He knew just exactly where her most ticklish spots were.   
*It's not fair!*   
  
*Oh? And why isn't it?* Obi-Wan demanded after picking up on his daughter's thoughts.  
  
"It just isn't!" She choked out between giggles. "Stop!"  
  
Obi-Wan was laughing just as hard as his daughter. "All right."   
  
Nemesis wriggled out of his lap . She crawled back beneath her covers, trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.  
  
"Bedtime." Obi-Wan said. He leaned forward to kiss her goodnight.  
  
"Daddy?" Nemesis asked sleepily as her father was leaving her room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would Mommy have liked me?"  
  
"Sweetheart, she would have absolutely adored you."  
  
"Good." Nemesis whispered just before she fell asleep. Obi-wan watched the sleeping form of his daughter for several moments before leaving her room, closing the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Part 4 is on the way.   



	4. 

Disclaimers: As usual I don't own Star Wars but I do own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn.   
  
Feedback is really appreciated. In fact I love it. Just be sure to make criticism constructive please.  
  
Notes: Once again I've had questions about the name I chose for one of my main characters. Yes, the word nemesis means an enemy but Nemesis was the Greek goddess of justice and revenge for just reasons. That is why I decided to name her Nemesis Kenobi, because the Jedi represent justice in the galaxy.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 4   
  
The question came early one morning over breakfast.  
  
"Daddy, why are we hiding?" Nemesis asked while tapping her fork against her plate.  
  
Obi-Wan had his fork halfway to his mouth when she asked. He looked up at her. "Why do you think we're hiding?"  
  
The six-year-old had an expression on her face that read 'It's obvious'. She decided to expand on her thoughts anyway. "We live alone, far away from the city. The only thing near by is a moisture farm."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "There is a reason we live alone."  
  
"Is it because of the Force?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"Partially." Obi-Wan admitted "And part of it has to do with that moisture farm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is a young boy, the same age as you, who lives there."  
  
Nemesis leaned forward. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. But he doesn't know me."  
  
"What's his name?" Nemesis was clearly fascinated. Obi-Wan figured it was because she had never been around anyone her age. He smiled.  
  
"Luke Skywalker."  
  
Nemesis blinked. "Skywalker? Like your Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Luke is Anakin's son. My brother and sister-in-law are raising him. I'm keeping an eye on him from a distance."  
  
"Why only form a distance?"  
  
"Owen, my brother, felt it was best for Luke if I didn't become directly involved."  
  
"Why did he think that? Because you're a Jedi?"  
  
"There are bad people looking for the few Jedi who remain. If they found me near Owen, Beru or Luke they would hurt them too."  
  
Nemesis nodded then scrunched her face up in concentration. "Beru is my aunt?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again. It was difficult to keep anything from Nemesis. "Yes, she is."  
  
Nemesis smiled. She seemed contented with the answers she had received. There was silence for awhile, allowing Obi-Wan to enjoy more of his breakfast.  
  
"But didn't you tell me Anakin turned to the Dark Side?" This time she caught her father with a mouth full of food.  
  
He nodded as he finished chewing. It wasn't something he wanted to remember. Besides, if he had his way Nemesis would never know anything of the Dark Side. He would have sheltered her.  
  
But he knew that wasn't possible. Anakin's turning was a part of Jedi history. It was something his daughter needed to know about.  
  
"And he killed Mommy." Nemesis reluctantly pointed out.  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said. He was curious to know where his daughter was going with this.  
  
"So why are you watching over his son?"  
  
Obi-Wan took in a deep cleansing breath. The question was fair, and innocent, enough.  
  
"Luke is Force sensitive." Obi-Wan began. "He is one of the last hopes the Jedi and the galaxy have. And..." He paused.  
  
"And?" Nemesis asked, wanting her father to continue.  
  
"And I don't want him to grow up to be like his father."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "It's all right if he grows up to be like his father. You just don't want him to grow up to be like Vader."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her quizzically. Nemesis smiled. "You said it yourself, Daddy. Vader killed Anakin Skywalker. Anakin is his father, not Vader."  
  
He smiled. "You are absolutely right." Nemesis grinned. Obi-Wan stood and cleared his dishes.  
  
"Finish your breakfast, Nem. I have to go into town."  
  
"Just you?" Nemesis asked. He nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because I think it's time you met your Aunt and Uncle and Luke Skywalker."  
  
****  
  
Next up, part 5 :-)  



	5. 

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know the drill by now.  
  
Feedback: I love it and I appreciate it. Please keep it coming.  
  
Notes: Sometimes you have to put up with writer's block and other times the thoughts just flow to the paper. ** Represent telepathy between characters. ~~simply represent character thoughts. So, on with part 5, enjoy!  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 5  
  
Nemesis sat by the door waiting patiently for her father.  
  
*Why do I have to meet Luke?*   
  
*Because one day the two of you may have to work together. You are both important to the galaxy's future.*  
  
*But he doesn't know anything about the Force. He doesn't know who he is.*  
  
*Well, one day we will have to explain it all to him. But not today.*  
  
*When?*  
  
Obi-Wan entered the room. "We will know when the time is right. But you must promise you won't tell him anything until then."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I promise."  
  
***  
  
Owen opened the door wondering who it could be this time. When he saw who stood on the other side, he frowned.  
  
"I thought I told you....."  
  
"Nemesis needs somewhere safe to stay for the day." Obi-Wan gestured to the little girl who stood beside him. Owen had just now noticed her.  
  
Owen swallowed hard. "Yes. Of course." He stared at his niece for a few moments. "Does she know who I am?"  
  
"Of course I do, Uncle Owen." Nemesis answered for her father. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I may be gone for a while. Can she stay here over night?"  
  
Owen nodded again. "Of course. What will you be doing?"  
  
"Nothing overly important." Obi-Wan replied. He knelt down to hug his daughter. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but behave."  
Nemesis' response was a nod and a giggle."  
  
*And remember what I told you.*  
  
*I will, Daddy.*  
  
"Bye, Daddy." Nemesis said as her father walked away.  
  
"Come back to her, Ben." Owen called after him. ~She doesn't need to loose both parents.~  
  
****  
  
"Beru! We have company!" Owen called. Nemesis followed him inside.  
  
Beru came out of the kitchen. She was wiping flower off of her hands onto her apron. She froze when she saw the little girl who stood beside Owen.   
  
"Those eyes." She smiled. "Nemesis."  
  
"Aunt Beru!" Nemesis giggled as she ran to give her aunt a hug.  
  
Owen chuckled. "I didn't get such a warm hello."  
  
Nemesis looked around. "Where's Luke?"  
  
"You know about Luke?" Beru asked. She looked at Owen.  
  
"Yes." Nemesis answered honestly. "But I'm not going to tell him anything about his father or the Force or Jedi if that's what's bothering you."  
  
Owen smiled. "That does make me feel better."  
  
"And he can't know I'm your niece. I think that would just confuse him."  
  
"You're right." Owen agreed. "So, what do we tell him?"  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "I'm the daughter of a Neighbor who had to go out of town for the evening?" She suggested.  
  
"That could work." He agreed. ~She's very grown up for a six-year-old.~  
  
"Luke is outside playing." Beru said, finally answering Nemesis' question.  
  
"Would you like me to go get him?" Owen asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. Let him play. I can meet him at dinner."  
  
"Speaking of dinner," Beru said, "Would you like to help me cook? I'm going to bake some Cinnamon Buns."  
  
Nemesis smiled. "Sure. I help daddy cool all the time."  
  
Beru took her niece's hand and led her to the kitchen. Owen watched them leave. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Kenobi met Skywalker again.  
  
****  
  
Next stop, part 6 


	6. 

Disclaimer-The Star Wars characters do not belong to me. Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn do belong to me. Okay, moving on.  
  
Feedback-I LOVE all you people who give me feedback on my stories. I really do pay attention to them. And I know each individual part of my story is kind of short, and I know sometimes you all probably want to strangle me for it, but I like leaving the cliffhangers at the end. I'm evil that way.:-)  
  
Notes- Nem and Luke finally meet in this part. I have my own little ideas on what is going to happen between, or to, these two as they grow up but, just because I'm curious and I'm not a cat, what do you want to see happen? Please feel free to email any ideas to Nemesis_jedi@hotmail.com or add it into your comments. Or say nothing at all if you like. Once again ** represents telepathy and ~~ represents a character's thoughts. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 6  
  
"Luke!" Owen called. "Dinner!"  
  
When Luke heard his uncle calling him he wasted no time in telling his friends goodbye and running home. He was a bit shocked to find his uncle standing in the doorway. Luke wondered if something was wrong.  
  
"I want you on your best behavior tonight, Luke." Owen said. "And mind your manners. We have company."  
  
"Who is it?" Luke asked. It was very rare for them to have company for dinner. He was curious to find out just who this mystery guest was.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. All I'll tell you now is that they're the same age as you." Luke's eyes widened causing Owen to grin. "Now, go wash up before the anticipation eats you alive."  
  
Luke ran past his uncle ready to make a new friend.  
  
Nemesis and Beru had just finished setting the table when Owen sat down. Nemesis smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Will Luke be coming?" She asked.   
  
Owen returned her smile. "He's on his way down now. Why don't you go ahead and sit down?"  
  
Nemesis nodded. She had just settled into her seat when Luke practically ran into the room.  
  
"Where is he? Where is he?" He asked excitedly. When his eyes finally fell upon the stranger in the room her frowned. "You're a girl."   
Nemesis looked at him as if he were insane. "I know that."  
  
"Oh." Luke said. He walked to the table and seated himself across from Nemesis.  
  
Owen and Beru looked at each other. Nemesis looked at Luke. Luke looked at his plate.  
  
"Luke." Owen said. The tone of his voice was a clear warning for Luke to be polite.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Owen?" Luke said, raising his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember our conversation prior to dinner?  
  
"Yes, Uncle Owen."  
  
"Good." Owen said. "Now, shall we eat?"  
  
****  
The dinner conversation for that evening took place mostly between Nemesis and Owen. It was Luke, however, that managed to get the conversation started. After a long period of silence, he decided that maybe, just maybe, having a girl for a friend wouldn't be so bad. He also decided that not knowing her name was rude on his part and his uncle had warned him to mind his manners.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Nemesis looked up at him. "Nemesis."  
  
"I'm Luke."  
  
"I know." Nemesis replied. She smiled.  
  
"Why are you staying with us tonight?" Luke asked, hoping it wasn't a rude question.  
  
"She's the daughter of an old friend." Owen said. "He had to go out of town so I said I would watch her."  
  
"Oh." Luke said.   
  
"So, how is your father?" Owen asked his niece.  
  
Nemesis stared at him for a moment before answering. ~Wasn't Uncle Owen the one who decided not to stay in touch with Daddy?~ She shrugged the thought away.  
  
"He's very well, thank you."  
  
Owen nodded. "And, is he teaching you anything?"  
  
Nemesis knew exactly what he was talking about. Once again she was surprised he asked. According to her father, Owen had wanted nothing at all to do with the Jedi. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Yes." It was all Nemesis gave him for a reply.  
  
Owen nodded once more before he continued eating. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. A silence that, for some reason, made Nemesis feel uncomfortable.  
  
****  
  
Later that evening Nemesis sat alone in the room she was sharing with Luke that night. The room was small, just large enough to hold two beds and a chest made of a type of wood Nemesis didn't recognize. One large window. Covered by an old curtain, allowed the cool night air in.  
  
~At least it's peaceful.~  
  
Nemesis sat on the floor. She was in the middle of a breathing exercise when Luke entered.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Something my father taught me." Nemesis answered as she turned to face Luke. "It helps me relax before bed."  
  
"You live with your father?" Luke asked. When Nemesis nodded he looked at her funny. "Why didn't Uncle Owen ask about your mother at dinner? Doesn't he know her, too?"  
  
"My mother died when I was a baby."   
  
"I'm sorry." Luke said. He sat beside her. "Both of my parents are dead. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru have raised me since I was a baby."  
  
~They're not really Dead, Luke.~  
  
"I'm sorry." Nemesis said, ignoring the truth behind her thoughts yet also ignoring the falsity of them. "It must be hard growing up without your parents. Sometimes it's hard for me not to have a mother."  
  
"You get used to it." Luke admitted with a shrug. "At least my Uncle tells me stories of my father."  
  
~Yeah, but not the truth.~  
  
"Like what?" Nemesis asked.  
  
"My father, Anakin Skywalker, was a pilot. And, he fought in the Clone Wars. Have you heard of the Clone Wars?"  
  
"My father has mentioned them." Nemesis replied, hiding the uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"He was a hero." Luke said, his eyes beaming with pride.  
  
~So was mine.~  
  
"Wow. Exciting." Nemesis forced herself to smile.  
  
Luke was still beaming with pride. Nemesis wondered if he really had what it took to be a Jedi. One day he would have to be trained but would the truth about his father led him to the Dark Side? Or would his pride in his father be his downfall?  
  
"Luke! Nemesis! Bedtime!" Beru called. Luke and Nemesis looked at each other before crawling into their beds.  
  
"Good night Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru!" Luke called.  
  
"Goodnight." Nemesis said. ~Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.~  
  
"Goodnight, Nemesis." Luke said.  
  
"Goodnight, Luke." Nem replied. She rolled over in the bed, wondering what her father had gotten her into. What was so special about this boy? She sighed. She definitely did not want to get to know him. ~If I do, I'm afraid that I may actually start to like him.~  
  
With that thought, she fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Part 7 coming soon.  



	7. 

Disclaimers: Do you people ever read this stuff? No? I thought not. In that case, I would like to take this moment to sing a little song I composed. *Clears Throat* Well, never mind. George owns Star Wars and such. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn.  
  
Notes: I know I've changed some of the things around that most people are familiar with. I figured It's my fic and it's already set in an alternate universe, so why not? ** Represents telepathy. ~~ Represents character thoughts.  
  
Feedback: It is really appreciated. I adore it. Just please remember constructive criticism only.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 7  
  
Obi-Wan would have much rather been home with his daughter. He wasn't sure of how her first night away from both her home and her father was affecting her. He did know, however, that what he was doing was extremely important to Nemesis' future. He almost envied her. She was in a nice warm bed while he was in a smoke filled cantina.   
  
~ She's safer where she is. ~   
  
He took slow, careful sips of his drink. It was his second one thus far and he knew he had a long evening before him. He scanned the room, secretly listening into each conversation. He kept his ears open for specific words and phrases.  
  
"Hey! Bartender, I wanna buy my friend another round."  
  
~ Nope, not there. ~  
  
"Jabba wants this new shipment smuggled in by next week."  
  
~ No. ~  
  
"Dreya, will you marry me?"  
  
"You're proposing to me in a dump like this? I don't think so."  
  
~ No. ~  
  
"I'm telling you, Kirsh, it's been six years. There is absolutely no trace of the girl."  
  
~ Hmmmm... Possibly. ~  
  
"And I'm telling you, Starla, Jedi may have mystical powers, but they cannot just disappear."  
  
"Maybe they're both dead." Starla suggested.  
  
"Lord Vader would not be so interested in the search for her if that were so."  
  
"But Kirsh, we've searched so long. Let's take a break from this one. We're broke. Let's go after someone else. Someone who we know is real and not a possible fantasy girl."  
  
"Are you insane? We can't afford to walk away now! Have you seen the price on her head? And it goes up with every year of her life!"  
  
"It will start going down with her years eventually." Starla sighed. "Sure, she's young and corruptible now, but what about when she's 20?"  
  
"Then it will go from alive, to dead or alive, to dead."  
  
"You're always so sure of yourself." Starla snorted.  
  
Kirsh shook his head. "If you want out, fine. Go. But I have a hunch we're close. I WILL NOT give up now!"  
  
"All right." Starla sighed. "I won't give up either. So where are we headed to now?"  
  
"Somewhere to study the Jedi. If we can figure her father out, we may be able to find her."  
  
~ Good luck. I'm not that easy to figure out. And this is the last place I ever expected to end up. She's safe for a bit longer. ~  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the two bounty hunters toasted each other before leaving. He finished his drink, stood, stretched, and then left the cantina. He looked up at the night sky. It was too late to pick Nemesis up. Just as he had assumed. He would go to his brother's first thing in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Nemesis couldn't sleep. Weather it was the strange bed or the fact that the room was far too crowded for her tastes, she didn't know.  
  
She glanced at the bed across the room. Luke was asleep, snoring softly. She winced at the sound. She crawled out of bed and padded silently to the door. She needed some air.  
  
Using her Jedi training, she crept stealthily through the halls. She opened the door as noiselessly as possible then stepped out into the cold night air.  
  
She shivered slightly. She always found it odd that a planet that could be nearly unbearably hot in the day should be so cold at night. Her father had attempted to explain it to her once, but she still didn't quite understand.  
  
She sat down on the now cool sand, leaning against the sturdy outer wall of her aunt and uncle's home. She regretted having missed the suns setting that evening. It was one of her favorite things about Tatooine. That, and the flawless night sky so crammed full of stars it was impossible to see them all.  
  
She smiled and sighed. Now, finally relaxed by the twinkling of the stars, she began to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in the cold night air.  
  
***  
  
"Uncle Owen! Uncle Owen! Nemesis is gone!" Luke yelled as he ran down the hall.  
  
"What?" Owen asked. It was still very early, too early for even Owen to be awake.  
  
"Nemesis is gone!" Luke repeated. "Her bed is empty."  
  
"Calm down, Luke." Owen said.   
  
"How can she be gone?" Beru asked. "Where could she have gone?"  
  
"Now, let's not panic." Owen said. "Search the house. Maybe she was uncomfortable sleeping in the bed so she chose to sleep elsewhere."  
  
"Ok." Luke said. He ran off, searching high and low calling his new friend's name.  
  
"What if Ben shows up?" Beru said.  
  
"We'll worry about that if it happens. Let's start looking."  
  
They had nearly turned the house upside down when Luke happened to glance out a front window.  
  
"She's outside!" He gasped.  
  
"What?" Owen said. He ran out the front door. "Nemesis?"  
  
Nemesis' eyes fluttered open. "Uncle Owen? I.." She was interrupted by a coughing fit. Owen knelt down beside her.  
  
"Why did you sleep out here? You've caught a cold." He felt her forehead "Complete with fever."  
  
"I just wanted to see the stars." She began to explain about her evening ritual with her Father, but Owen hushed her.  
  
"You go back to sleep." He said as he gently lifted her up. "Your father will be here soon. We'll take care of you until then."  
  
Nemesis nodded against her uncle's shoulder, already falling back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Luke was following his Aunt Beru around the house. "But I want to see her!"   
  
"I know, Luke, but we can't have you catching whatever it is she has. I know you're worried about her, but she will be fine. Trust me."  
  
"Can I pick her some dessert flowers?" Luke asked.  
  
"If you want." Beru said with a kind smile. "But either Owen or myself will have to give them to her.  
  
"All right." Luke agreed. He ran outdoors to find the best purple and white blossoms to help Nemesis get better.  
  
Beru sighed as she poured the tea. Nemesis hadn't reawakened since Owen found her. And the fever seemed to be getting worse. She took the tea upstairs, knowing she wouldn't be awake to drink it. Still, if she were awake, the medicines in the brew would help perk her back up.  
  
"Any better?" Beru asked as she entered the room.  
  
"No." Owen admitted. "I'm sure Ben will know what to do. She'll be more comfortable at home anyway."  
  
"Yes." Beru agreed.  
  
***  
  
~ They should be awake by now. ~  
  
Obi-Wan pulled his hood over his head. The suns were already bright. It wasn't exactly a terribly long walk to his brother's house but the feeling that something was wrong nagging at him made it longer.  
  
When he arrived Beru and Owen were waiting for him. Beru wasn't her usual happy self. This only served to worsen that nagging feeling.  
  
"Ben." Owen said.  
  
"Nemesis?" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"She's sleeping." Owen answered. For some reason she slept outside last night. She's caught a cold."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "She needed to see the stars." He sighed. "It isn't your fault. I should have told you of how she can't, or wont, go to sleep until she's seen the stars."  
  
"Well, still, she was in my care and now she's sick. I'm sorry."   
  
"Children get sick all the time, Owen. Now, if you'll take me to my daughter I'll get her home and work on curing her."  
  
"Of course." Owen said. He led his brother to the small room where Nemesis slept. Obi-Wan scooped her up, careful not to awaken   
her. He thanked His brother once more for watching his child before leaving.  
  
"She will be all right, Owen." Beru said. "Ben is right, children get sick all the time."  
  
Not long after Obi-Wan and Nemesis had left, Luke came running in with a bouquet of purple and white flowers. His smile faded when he realized Nemesis was gone.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." Beru said.  
  
"Good." Luke said. "Here Aunt Beru. I guess you can have these now that Nem is gone." He gave his aunt the flowers then walked back down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Once they were home, Obi-Wan put Nemesis in her bed. He placed a cool cloth over her forehead then set about to making a pot of soup for when she awakened.  
  
He sat by her bedside, never once taking his eyes off of her. The fever, he noted thankfully, had begun to go down.  
  
* Oh, Nem. I know you wanted to see the stars, but why did you sleep outside? *  
  
* Luke snores. * Came the faint reply. * I needed some peace and quiet. *  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "All right, Sweetheart. That's an acceptable answer, for now." He continued to watch her sleep, noting once again the similarities between Nemesis and her mother. He smiled, deciding that it was finally time for Nemesis to receive the only possession he had of Aidra's.  
  
***  
  
Two days later Nemesis was feeling better. She was sitting up in her bed eating a bowl of soup when her father came in smiling.  
  
"What?" She asked. He was hiding something, she knew it.  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"A present?" Nemesis asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose you could call it a get well present if that is what you wish."  
  
"What is it?" Nemesis asked, she was nearly beaming with curiosity.  
  
Obi-Wan revealed what was hidden behind his back. It was a long silver metal tube. Nemesis stared at it. Her father had one. She knew what it was.  
  
"A lightsaber?" she asked.  
  
"Not just any lightsaber." Obi-wan said. He sat beside Nemesis. "This lightsaber is very special." He handed it to her.  
  
Once she touched it, Nemesis felt something she had never felt before. She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Sweetheart. It was your mother's lightsaber, but now it's yours."  
  
"But.."  
  
"She would want you to have it."  
  
Nemesis crawled into her father's lap. "Thank-you, Daddy." she said as she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome. We'll begin training you on how to use it when you have fully recovered. Now, back into that bed young lady and finish that soup. We'll see how you're feeling in the morning."  
  
Nemesis nodded. She kept her mother's weapon in her hand as she ate. She wanted to be well enough by morning. She was now more determined than ever to become a Jedi. Now that she was given the honor to use her mother's weapon, there was no way she was going to fail.  



	8. 

Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn, or Aidra Jinn-Kenobi are the only characters I own thus far. If you want to use them, which I have no idea of why you would, please let me know.  
  
Notes: I know it's been forever since I added another part to my fic. School is back in session and since for me that's college I don't have much free time. But between writing essays and reading Shakespeare I will do my best to keep the story going. Anyway, ** Represents telepathy. ~~ Represents character thoughts.   
  
Feedback: It is really appreciated. I adore it. Just please remember constructive criticism only. :-) Okay, here we go.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter- Part 8  
  
It was two days after Nemesis received her mother's lightsaber that Obi-Wan felt she was well enough to begin her training. Of course she had learned how to meditate and how to communicate with the Force when she was very young. Now her training was more specific, focusing on dueling and other lightsaber techniques.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Nemesis go through the basic techniques he had just taught her. He could sense her concentration through their bond. Their Master/Padawan bond had been strengthened by their father/daughter relationship. It appeared unbreakable.  
  
He watched as Nemesis began the exercise again. "That's enough for now, Nem. It's lunchtime. Take a break."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Nemesis said as she deactivated her lightsaber. The blueish-green blade disappeared.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled again. Despite regular Jedi traditions, Obi-Wan had insisted Nemesis not call him Master. She was his daughter, it wouldn't feel right to either of them. ~Besides, there are no more Jedi traditions left because there are so few of us left. One day when Nemesis and Luke regain the balance these traditions will return. But not yet~  
  
"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan looked down at Nemesis. Her bright turquoise eyes looked back up at him. Once again, he smiled.  
  
"Nothing important, Sweetie. Now, why don't we go see what we can fix for lunch?" He scooped Nemesis up into his arms. She giggled.  
  
"Okay." She said. "But no more soup, please. I think I've had enough to keep us both well for years."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Okay, no soup. I promise."  
  
****  
  
Nemesis had proven to be a fast learner. She had even managed to win a few sparring matches against her father. Obi-Wan pretended to be offended. He even often claimed he had let Nemesis win. She just smiled.  
  
The years that passed were filled with frequent visits to the cantinas. This also meant Nemesis was spending more time with Owen, Beru, and Luke. When she was young, it didn't bother her so much. She was growing fond of Luke. She loved all the games he taught her how to play. She was even introduced to some of his friends. Best of all, Aunt Beru always made a special batch of her cinnamon Buns just for the two of them. As she got older, it was a different story entirely.  
  
Obi-Wan had been making even more frequent trips into town. Now that Nemesis was learning more it was possible Darth Vader, or the Emperor, could pick up on her location easily. This was a great concern when Nemesis was working on perfecting her shields. Nemesis had often been suspicious that her father's trips to town were not just supply runs. When she was twelve, she finally asked him about it.   
  
"Why don't you tell me why you go into town?" She asked as they walked to Owen and Beru's moisture farm.  
  
"I will, one day." Obi-Wan replied.   
  
"When?" She asked. She brushed a lock of long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"When you're old enough."  
  
"I'm twelve."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "When you're ready. It's far too dangerous right now."  
  
Nemesis sighed. "Why do you go? You always say its because we need supplies but when I come home there are never any new supplies in our home."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed again. He always knew it was hard to hide things from her. "I'll explain that one day too."  
  
It was Nemesis' turn to sigh. "Of course. When I'm older."  
  
****  
  
Nemesis grew up hearing the stories of how the Jedi were murdered. She knew all about Anakin Skywalker betraying the Jedi order. She even knew that there were very few Jedi left. Those that were left were hunted. She and her father were in constant danger. What she didn't know was the Emperor and Lord Vader were searching for her specifically.  
  
She was sitting outside looking at the stars. It had been three years since she asked her father to tell her why he really went into town. She was older now. Obi-Wan had said she was near the peak of her potential. Still, he hadn't told her anything.  
  
"You okay, Nem?"   
  
"I'm fine, Luke. I'm just thinking, that's all." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yea, you looked kinda dazed for a minute there. I assumed you were deep in thought. What's bothering you?" He sat down beside her.  
  
Nemesis looked at him again. He had grown up a lot since she had first met him. She smiled. Something about him made him appear too young to be fifteen. That was just one of the things she liked about him.  
  
"Nem? Do you want me to go back inside?"  
  
"No." She admitted.   
  
"Well, then what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing important." She lied.  
  
"From the look on your face I'd say it was very important."  
  
"Maybe." Nemesis said. She subconsciously pulled her cloak tighter around her.  
  
Luke moved closer. "You're shivering." He observed. "Are you cold? We can go back inside and find something warm to drink. Aunt Beru could make some tea and there are some Cinnamon Buns left over."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "I'm okay, Luke. It's peaceful out here. And I love the stars." She glanced over at him again. "If you want to go back inside, you can."  
  
"And miss being out under the stars with a pretty girl? No way." Luke grinned. He moved slightly closer. "I just don't want you to be cold."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Good." Luke said. He casually wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer. Nemesis smiled to herself as she rested her head against his shoulder. They stayed that way in silence for several moments.  
  
"Nem?" Luke said, breaking the serenity of the moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. We've been friends for a really long time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, well, we've been through a lot together."  
  
Nemesis attempted not to giggle at his last comment. "Sure, you could say that."  
  
"And you do come over a lot."  
  
Nemesis snuggled a bit closer. ~ No offense, but I wouldn't if I didn't have to.~ "Yes, I suppose I do."   
  
"I guess what I really mean is I feel close to you. You're my best friend." He smiled. He rested his head on top of hers. "When I was little I was embarrassed at first to say I was friends with a girl. But you always kept up. You refused to be left out."  
  
"I don't think Wedge was too happy about me tagging along either." Nemesis said.  
  
"He got over it." Luke moved back a bit until he was able to see into Nemesis' eyes. "But I still haven't said what I wanted to. The years passed so quickly. Like I said, at first I didn't want you around. Then when I wouldn't see you for a while I realized I missed you. Then you were back in my life again and we were together all the time. You went from a skinny little six-year-old to what you are now. A beautiful and rare desert flower. You're someone who doesn't belong on such a pathetic little planet."  
  
Nemesis looked at him for a moment as if he had gone insane. Then she knew what he was trying to say. "Luke.....I...."  
  
"Shhh." Luke whispered as his face moved closer to hers. Nemesis followed his lead. Their lips were barely touching when...  
  
"Nemesis! Luke! Come inside. It's time for bed." Owen called from inside.  
  
Luke sighed. "Yes, Uncle Owen." He stood and offered Nemesis his hand. She took it and he helped her up. They stopped just outside the door  
  
"Nem, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hush." Nemesis whispered. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. "It's okay. We'll talk about it in the morning. Now, lets go inside before Owen has to call for us again."  
  
Luke followed her into the house with a large smile on his face.  
  
****  
  
Part 9 will come ASAP 


	9. 

Disclaimer: It's the same thing as before. I don't own anything or anyone but Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi.   
  
Notes: Sorry everyone. This wasn't as ASAP as I wanted it to be but I've had a lot of homework to do. Gotta love college. As always ** represent Force speak and ~~ represent character thoughts.  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism only, you know, the kind that's useful? :)  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 9  
  
Nemesis hadn't gone to sleep yet. She was sitting up in bed trying to piece things together. Luke was Vader's son. Or, more correctly, he was Anakin Skywalker's son. Vader had killed her mother and had possibly attempted to kill her father as well. She didn't know for certain, Obi-Wan had never mentioned anything to prove or disprove her theory. Luke was now living with her father's brother and sister-in law, her own aunt and uncle. Her father had mentioned to her that Luke's twin sister, Leia, was living elsewhere. This was meant to protect them and hide them from Vader.  
  
~ Obviously. Besides, he's already told me that. What about me? ~  
  
Nemesis was never allowed to go anywhere near the city. Her father only went alone. Always alone. And she always stayed with Beru and Owen. Didn't he trust her? Or was it something else? She chewed on her lower lip.  
  
~ Vader probably knows about me. He'd have to know about me. After all, he was my father's Padawan. ~  
  
She sighed. That had to be the reason why her father went into the city so often. It was also why he didn't want her to go. To protect her.  
  
~ He'd be doing a great job of protecting me if he gets himself killed while he's there. ~  
  
She scolded herself silently. Her last thought was too bitter. And she knew perfectly well that her father could take care of himself. He'd be back in the morning, and she had other things on her mind as well.  
  
She sighed again. The things Luke had said earlier just before they came inside were running through her head. She'd known him since they were little. They grew up together. He was her best friend he always had been. But now...  
  
~ Now I'm fifteen. And I'm spending more time here than at home like Dad is expecting something to happen at any moment. So, I'm around Luke more. ~  
  
It was obvious she was growing up. Owen and Beru knew it, her Father knew it and Luke obviously knew it. And she wasn't feeling the same way about Luke as she did before...  
  
~ Well, maybe I don't want to feel like that about him. ~ She stared at the wall for a few moments listening to the silence. ~ Or maybe I do. ~ She turned her head to look at a different wall. ~ What would Dad say? What would he do? ~ She laid down on top of the covers with her head on the pillow. ~ I just don't know. ~  
  
****  
  
Luke sat at the table the next morning staring at the food on his plate. "Why doesn't Nem ever stay long enough for breakfast?"  
  
Owen looked at Beru who in turn gave him a smile. Owen sighed. "Her father comes to get her very early in the morning before any of us are up."  
  
Luke made a face. "She actually willingly gets up so early?"  
  
"I don't know if it's willingly or not." Owen said. Beru shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure she does it willingly." She said. "Have you ever heard her complain about it?"  
  
"I just assumed it went along with their code. 'No complaining' or something similar to that."  
  
"With what code?" Luke asked. Beru gave her husband an amused look wondering how he was going to explain this without mentioning Nemesis and her father were Jedi.  
  
"Just the code they live by." Owen said quickly, hoping Luke wouldn't press the subject any further.   
  
"I just wish that she'd stay for breakfast, at least once." Was all Luke said before eating his meal.  
  
****  
  
Nemesis and Obi-Wan had finished the dished from their breakfast. Obi-Wan looked at her, wondering why she was so silent. "Something on your mind, Nem?" She finished putting the dishes away before she answered him.  
  
"Yes. I suppose you could say that." She looked at him.  
He sat back down at the table. "Then sit down and we'll talk about it." He gestured to the other chair and Nemesis nodded.  
  
She remained silent for a bit longer after she sat down. "Vader knows about me, doesn't he?"  
  
Obi-Wan was shocked. He didn't show it, but Nemesis knew. She had picked up on little ways to tell what her father was feeling. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I was doing some thinking last night." She said. "And I was piecing some things together you had already told me. If Vader killed Mother when I was a baby then he had to know about me."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed then nodded. "Yes. He knew about you. And he tried to take you then but I wouldn't let him. There's no way I'm ever going to let him take my baby."  
  
Nemesis smiled. Obi-Wan returned the smile for a moment then shook his head sadly. "He and the Emperor have been searching for you since you were born. I overheard tow Bounty Hunters speaking in a cantina when you were a baby."  
  
"That's why you won't take me into the city with you." Nemesis looked at her father. He nodded.  
  
"If Vader finds out you're here on Tatooine he could be waiting. Like I said, I'm not letting him take my baby." He smiled again. "Besides, I think you like spending time with Luke." Nemesis blushed slightly and Obi-Wan laughed. Then, he turned serious again.  
  
"Something is going to happen, Nemmie. We'll be leaving Tatooine soon. It may be tomorrow or it may be five years from now, but it's going to happen. We must be ready."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "We'll be ready, Daddy." She said. "Whatever it is that is going to happen, we'll be ready."  
  
  
****  
  
Part 10 ASAP. No, seriously, school is out for a month in 3 weeks. :-)  



	10. 

Disclaimer: It's the same thing as before. I don't own anything or anyone but Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi.   
  
Notes: Okay, so school is back in for another fun filled semester. And I was supposed to be writing a poem for creative writing when I decided to write the next part of this. At least that's one class that will give me an excuse to write. Same thing as always ** for Force speak and ~ ~ for character thoughts.  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism only, please. You know, the kind that's useful?  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter-Part 10  
  
"I haven't seen Nem in months." Luke said suddenly one night at dinner. He sighed. The truth was he hadn't seen her since the night they were out alone under the stars. Nemesis was cold, somehow he just knew that. He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her closer, and then they...  
  
"Careful, Luke, or we might think you miss her." Owen said, letting rarely seen or heard humor creep into his voice.  
  
Luke shrugged. He hadn't told his aunt or uncle about what happened that night. He hadn't told anybody. He and Nemesis hadn't even talked about it. Though she had said they would talk about it in the morning they didn't. Like always she was gone before he ever got up.  
  
"Don't worry about her." Beru said cheerfully. "She's probably just spending time with her father. She might be studying something, even. Who knows?"  
  
Luke looked at his aunt. He had his fork half way to his mouth. "That makes me realize something I've never really thought about before. I've never met her father. I'd like to..."  
  
"No you wouldn't." Owen interrupted. Beru pressed her lips together and silently prayed Owen wouldn't say anything foolish.  
  
"Why not?" Luke asked. "You said you knew him. I thought he was a friend since you're always letting Nem stay here."  
  
"I do know him." Owen said. "And he isn't exactly a friend. He's more of a...an...uh...a..."  
  
"An acquaintance." Beru said. Owen nodded.  
  
"Exactly. He roams around a lot, hardly ever around. No one knows much about him." Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Owen was sure his brother had traveled to several different places in his youth.  
  
"Oh." Luke said. He decided to let the conversation end there. Something told him that he wouldn't learn much about Nemesis' father from his uncle. ~I'll ask her the next time I see her.~  
  
****  
  
"I'm leaving for a few hours." Obi-Wan announced to the silent room. Nemesis was sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. She opened one eye and looked at her father.  
  
"Can I come, Daddy?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Sweetie, it's still too dangerous for you."  
  
Nemesis frowned. But it's safe for you? I still don't understand that one, Daddy. I'm almost sixteen! I'm old enough to go with you."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Old enough, yes. Safe enough, no. I don't even feel comfortable leaving you here alone. Are you certain you don't want to go to your aunt and uncles..."  
  
"No." She interrupted him. She was standing now. "I don't want to go."  
  
"But it's been months." He arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "Luke and I were out alone under the stars one night and we....well...sorta..."  
  
"Kissed." Obi-Wan finished for her. "He kissed my little girl? My baby? I'll...  
  
"Dad." She said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Right." He cleared his throat. "And you're obviously not comfortable about this. Otherwise you'd be over there."  
  
Nemesis sighed again. "Yes and no. I mean. I don't really know. All I keep thinking is what if I have to train him? I don't want to be in love with him if..." She paused. "Not that I'm in love with him now. Because I'm not."  
  
Her father smiled. "I understand. You grew up with him. He's the only boy you really know. And..." He paused as if he didn't want to admit something. "...You're almost sixteen. But, Nem, you aren't going to be on this worthless excuse of a planet forever. Just like you can't avoid Luke forever. Remember that."  
  
She smiled. "I know. I'll go talk to him tomorrow."  
  
Obi-Wan hugged her. "Good girl. But always remember you're still young. Besides." He added, grinning, "I can tell you like him. If only just a little."  
  
"Daddy!" She said, pulling away from him. She blushed, knowing it was useless to ever attempt to hide her emotions from her father.  
  
"I'm only teasing." He said as he picked up his cloak and put it on. "I'll be back soon. You're certain you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. I won't even notice you're gone." She teased.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Nemmie, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Sweetheart."  
  
"I can't help it." She said, smiling.  
  
Obi -Wan smiled as well. "You'll probably be asleep when I get back, so goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy. Bring back some fruit, please?"  
  
"Anything for you, Princess." He said, smiling to himself. He could never have gotten away with spoiling her if the council were still around. Not that he was spoiling her.  
  
"Thank-you, Daddy." She said. "See you tomorrow." Obi-Wan nodded before he left. When he entered the cold night air he found himself worrying about leaving his daughter alone for the first time.  
  
*I'll be fine.* The words echoed in his head. *Don't worry so much about me and go or you'll n ever get back! I love you, Daddy.*  
  
*I love you too, Sweetheart.* He shrugged to himself. ~She'll be fine.~   



	11. 

Disclaimer: It's the same thing as before. I don't own anything or anyone but Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi.   
  
Notes: School takes up so much time. :p That, and the writer's block didn't help much either Same thing as always ** for Force speak and ~ ~ for character thoughts.  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism only, please. You know, the kind that's useful?  
  
  
  
Obi Wan's Daughter Part 11  
  
Nemesis was cooking breakfast when her father returned. He smiled at her as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Anything new?" She asked as she set a plate of food in front of him.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. "Not really. Your bounty has been raised, but most of the Bounty Hunters have given up. They're calling you "The Empire's Dream Girl."  
  
Nemesis smirked. "How sweet, I'm becoming a myth." Obi-Wan smiled. "Too bad the Empire won't give up." Nemesis added quickly.  
  
"They never will, not until..."  
  
"I know, Daddy." She sighed. "But we can still hope."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "We always need hope."  
  
Nemesis frowned at how exhausted her father looked. "Finish your breakfast, Daddy. Then get some rest. I'm going to go talk to Luke today."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Wait a minute, who's the parent here?"  
  
Nemesis giggled. "The last time I checked, you were. But that doesn't mean I can't offer some advice, does it?"  
  
"No." Obi-Wan chuckled. "And it's good advice too. Maybe I should start listening to it."  
  
"Maybe." Nemesis said as she cleared the table of the dishes they had finished with.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled again. "What would I do without you, Nemmie?" He asked before he finished his breakfast.  
  
****  
  
Nemesis finished the dishes and made certain her father was asleep before she left to see Luke. She pulled the hood of her cloak up before stepping out into the hot desert sun. Her lightsaber was hidden, yet easily accessible, just in case.  
  
~ Not like I ever need it, but it makes me feel safer. ~  
  
She smiled to herself, wondering what her father would do without her.  
  
~ He wouldn't be running himself ragged all the time. ~  
  
She frowned at the thought. ~ That isn't what he meant. ~ She chided the other voice. ~ That isn't what he meant at all. ~  
  
****  
  
Luke picked at his breakfast. He sighed, barely noticing that Owen was talking to him.  
  
I said..." Owen sighed. "Is something wrong, Luke?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Luke looked at his uncle. "Oh, sorry, Uncle Owen, I just kinda miss Nem."  
  
Beru Smiled. "Oh, is that all? We were afraid it was something serious."  
  
Luke looked at her. "I guess it is silly."  
  
"Not at all." Beru said as she put her hand on Luke's. "She'll come back."  
  
Luke smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Beru."  
  
"Now, as I was saying..." Owen began again, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "...I'll get the door."  
  
~ It's her. ~ Luke thought suddenly. He somehow knew it. ~ She's come back. ~ He sighed as he watched his uncle leave. ~ But how could I know? It's just wishful thinking. ~  
  
Owen returned, smiling. "Look who's here, Luke. I think you wished her here."  
  
"Nemesis!" Luke grinned. ~ I knew it! But, how? ~  
  
Nemesis smiled. "Hi, Luke. Oh, you're still eating breakfast. I'm sorry, I can come back later."  
  
"Don't be silly, dear." Beru said. "Sit down"  
  
Nemesis blushed slightly as she joined them at the table. "I keep forgetting no one else gets up as early as father and I do."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Owen said. "We were just talking about you."  
  
Luke grinned. "Yeah, I would have said speak of the devil, but," He smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. "You're an angel and no one can argue with that."  
  
Nemesis blushed. "I...thanks." Luke nodded and Beru and Owen exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"Well, Luke, I had a day of chores set out for you..."  
  
Luke groaned. "But Uncle Owen..."  
  
Owen held up his hand. "But, considering you have such a lovely guest..." He smiled at Nemesis. "I suppose I can let you go without doing them."  
  
Luke grinned. "Thanks, Uncle Owen."  
  
"Provided..." Luke frowned again. He knew it had been too good to be true.  
  
Owen smiled at Nemesis again. "Provided Nem stays for dinner."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I'm sure my father won't mind."  
  
"Good." Owen said. "How is your father?"  
  
"He's fine." Nemesis said. Though as always she was curious about why her uncle was asking. "A bit worn out, but fine. Thank you for asking."  
  
Owen nodded. "Glad to hear he's well. Now, you two run along."  
  
Luke stood and walked around the table to Nemesis. He took her hand. "Lets go before he changes his mind."  
  
Once they were in the other room Luke sat down. "You won't believe this, but somehow I knew it was you at the door."  
  
"Really?" Nemesis smiled. "Lucky guess." Luke grinned.  
  
~ I thought I sensed something. Luke is tapping into his Force ability and he doesn't even know it. This could be dangerous. I'll have to talk to Dad about it when I get home. ~  
  
***  
  
Next part coming *very* soon. In other words, as soon as I type it :) 


	12. 

Disclaimers: Same as always. The only ones I own, thus far, are Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. We all know who Star Wars really belongs to.  
  
  
Notes: I know, I know. It's been a really long time. But the copy of part 12 I had ready to type mysteriously disappeared. And work has been pretty stressful too. It's hard to be creative when you're stressed. ** is still for Force speak and ~~ are still for character's thoughts  
  
  
Feedback: If any of you are out there still that have been reading my story, and I hope you are, constructive criticism only please. Thanks.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 12  
  
"Hey, Nem! Dinner's ready."  
  
"What?" Nemesis, who had been distracted by her thoughts, didn't hear what Luke had to say.  
  
"I said dinner is ready." Luke repeated. "Are you alright?"  
  
Nemesis smiled. "Of course I am. Now, lets go eat before whatever wonderful meal your aunt has fixed gets cold."  
  
"Or before Uncle Owen eats it all." Luke added, laughing. Nemesis joined in his laughter as she followed him inside.  
  
  
****  
  
After she had finished eating, Nemesis quickly, and politely, made up an excuse to go back home immediately. "I need to get home before it's dark."  
  
Luke was obviously disappointed. "Why don't you stay here with us anymore?"   
  
She shrugged. "I suppose Father thinks I'm old enough to stay home on my own now." For a brief moment Nemesis saw something flash across Luke's face. Jealousy? Hurt because she hardly ever came to see him anymore? She wasn't sure.  
  
"It's good that he trusts you." Luke said, his voice betraying none of the emotions inside him.  
  
~He's getting restless. Soon he's going to start asking questions about his father, wanting the truth. Or else, he'll want to leave this planet. Maybe both.~  
  
"Yes, it is." Nemesis smiled. "And I wish I could stay, I really do, but my father needs me at home tonight."  
  
"We understand, Dear." Beru said, smiling. "Come back whenever. You know you're always welcome.  
  
"I know." Nemesis said as she hugged her aunt, then her uncle, and finally Luke. "I'll be back soon." Then, without a look behind her out of fear she'd see the same emotions and...longing in Luke's eyes, she left.  
  
*****  
  
~ First he taps into the Force, then he gets that look in his eyes.... He can't find out about his father. Not yet, maybe not ever.~ Nemesis sighed as she opened the door to the small yet cozy place she had always known as home.  
  
"I'm home, Daddy." She called as she closed the door behind her. *Like you didn't know that.* she added with a smile. She leaned against the door and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I knew." Obi-Wan said as he entered the room. "Just like I know something is wrong. What is it, Nem?"  
  
Nemesis pushed herself away from the door and walked over to her father. "It's Luke." At her father's worried look she quickly shook her head. "No, he's okay. Mostly. It's just...he's tapped into the Force. I knew I sensed something when I arrived at the moisture farm tonight, and when Uncle Owen let me in Luke said he knew I was coming."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I see why you're concerned. Though I'm honestly surprised he hasn't tapped into it before now."  
  
"He may have." Nemesis said shrugging. "Though I don't know why we wouldn't have noticed."  
  
"We would have. I'm just concerned now that someone else may also notice."  
  
"Like the Emperor and Vader." Nemesis sighed and sank into the nearest chair. "But they've never paid much attention to Tatooine before."  
  
"Which is exactly why you're still safe. This, however, may give them just the excuse they need to explore this planet further."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "This isn't what will bring them here." She said suddenly. "We have at least two more years...maybe more."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, deciding not to question what his daughter had said. "So, did you and Luke have the chance to talk?"  
  
Nemesis nodded. "He said I've been away too much lately..."  
  
"Well, you haven't seen him for a long time, yes, but you were training, and keeping track of things here."  
  
"I know, Daddy, but I can't tell him that. You promised Uncle Owen and I promised you." She shook her head. "He won't know until he's meant to know. And if that means we cant..."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "For now, that's probably best. If it's meant to be then it will be."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I know, Daddy." She sighed. "And, if we only have two more years to prepare then..."  
  
"We need every second to prepare." Her father agreed. "Go to bed, Nem. We'll begin tomorrow."  
  
  
****  
  
Ok, next part is coming soon. I really mean it this time. Promise 


	13. 

Disclaimers: The usual. Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi are mine. Everything else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Ok, it didn't get up as quickly as I wanted it to, but it didn't take forever either. ** represent Force speech and ~~ represent character thoughts. And I know the dialogue in the upcoming chapters is a bit different than what is actually in the movie anyway. The fic is AU and I had to add things in for Nem so I'm very aware that it's different  
  
  
Feedback: As always, constructive criticism please. And now, on with the show  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 13  
  
"She's not coming back, is she?" The question came bitterly, and suddenly, one night at dinner.   
  
Owen glanced at Beru for a moment. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Luke sighed. "I haven't seen her in... what?...almost a year? What is she doing that is so important she cant spare the time for a friendly visit, even if it's only to say hello."  
  
  
"She has come by, Luke. Several times, actually. You were just never here."  
  
Luke stared at his uncle in shock. "What? Why didn't she want to see me?"  
  
Beru sighed. "She did want to see you, Luke. She wanted to let you know that she'd be away for a while."  
  
"Doing what? Why was I never here when she came? Why...?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to see her." Owen admitted. "What she does...who she and her father are...you don't need to know. I don't want you to know."  
  
"Honestly, Owen. You make it sound like she's involved in something terrible." Beru shook her head.  
  
"Luke still doesn't need to know." Owen retorted firmly.  
  
"Know what?" Luke demanded. "Is she in trouble? Is she...?"  
  
"No." Beru said gently. "She isn't in trouble. You'll find out what it is someday."  
  
"When?" Luke demanded.  
  
Beru smiled warmly. "Soon."  
  
****  
  
"Something wrong, Princess?" Obi-Wan glanced over at his daughter, who was being unusually quiet.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, no Daddy. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Well don't. You scare me when you're that quiet." He teased.  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes and giggled. "Please."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed again as he walked over and sat beside her. "What's wrong, Nem?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "There isn't much time left."  
  
"I know." Obi-Wan said, echoing his daughter's sigh. "You know, you haven't visited him in a while."  
  
  
"Uncle Owen doesn't want me to see him. Or, rather, he doesn't want Luke to see me. He's afraid Luke will find out about us."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "He has to know, it's almost time."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I know. I'll go see him after his birthday. That's only a few more months."  
  
  
"Eighteen." Obi-Wan shook his head. "What happened? Yesterday you were just baby."  
  
Nemesis smirked. "I was talking about Luke's birthday."  
  
"I know. But yours is the week before. Eighteen." He shook his head again.   
"And I still can't decide if you're more like me...or your mother."  
  
"Both." Nemesis smiled. "Now, let's get something to eat and get back to work.  
  
****  
  
The months flew by. Yet, still when Nemesis went to see Luke, her uncle refused to let her.  
  
"Uncle Owen..." Nemesis protested.  
  
"Hush, Nem." Owen glanced over his shoulder. "He's here, he might hear you."  
  
"I know he's here." Nemesis said in a tone that said it was obvious to her.  
  
"I figured you knew." He muttered.  
  
"Uncle Owen, this isn't helping things. If anything, it's just making him suspicious. And that isn't the best..."  
  
"Spare me your Jedi wisdom, Nemesis. Just go."  
  
"Why are you treating me like I'm the enemy all of a sudden?" Nemesis asked. "I promised not to tell him anything until it was time. Now he has to know."  
  
"About his father? About things that will only confuse and hurt him? No, he will not know."  
  
"He has to know who he is." Nemesis made the last futile attempt to reason with her uncle. "It's vital to..."  
  
"Leave, Nemesis. Now." He paused and sighed. "Please."  
  
"Alright, Uncle Owen. I'll go." She shook her head sadly. "At least tell him I came by this time. I don't need him hating me."  
  
"I'll tell him." Owen promised as he watched Nemesis walk away.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "This will only complicate things. Why is Owen so stubborn?"  
  
"Runs in the family?" Nemesis suggested sweetly.  
  
"Still." Obi-Wan sighed. "Now I suppose there is only one thing we can do."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "Wait."  
  
  
OK, the next part will be up as soon as I have time. Its written, I just have to find time to type it. And since I'm back in school I really don't know when that will be. Maybe tomorrow, if not possibly this weekend. Anyway, it's coming ASAP. 


	14. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
  
Notes: As mentioned last time the dialogue is slightly different, ok sometimes really different, than that of the movies. I kept it as original as I could but some things had to be changed, or skipped just because you guys know the plot of the movies anyway. Words in ~'s represent a character's thoughts and words in *'s represent Force speech  
  
  
Feedback: Yes, please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 14  
  
Another year passed and Nemesis was starting to believe nothing was going to happen. Still, the year was spent training and waiting. Consequently the year flew by just as previous years had. Luke and Nemesis' nineteenth birthdays passed and still there was no sign of what would change things forever.  
  
Then, one morning, Obi-Wan awoke Nemesis earlier than usual.  
  
Nemesis yawned. "Daddy?"  
  
"Nem, you need to go to the moisture farm today. Stay the night, even if Owen refuses, and return early in the morning. It is time for young Skywalker to know the truth."  
  
****  
  
A few hours later Beru was pleasantly surprised by a visit from her niece. "Nemesis, dear, it's wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Hello, Aunt Beru." Nemesis smiled and hugged her aunt.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Owen's behavior, dear. He thinks he has Luke's best interests at heart."  
  
"I know." Nemesis smiled.  
  
Beru frowned. "Something is going to happen. I can tell. Your mother used to get that look in her eyes."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I know Uncle Owen will say no, but I need to stay here tonight."  
  
Beru nodded. "Of course you can stay. It will be good for Luke. Besides, your uncle isn't even here now."  
  
"He isn't?"  
  
"No, he and Luke went to purchase some droids."  
  
"Oh." Nemesis smiled.  
  
"So, don't just stand there, come in. I could use some help in the kitchen anyway."  
  
"Sure." Nemesis said as she followed her aunt inside.  
  
****  
  
"We're home Beru...Nemesis?" Owen glanced from one to the other. "Nemesis? Why are you here?"  
  
"Nemesis!" Luke grinned. "I was starting to think I'd never see you again."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "I wouldn't let that happen." She glanced at her uncle. "I need a place to stay tonight and Beru said I could stay here."  
  
Owen muttered something under his breath before he replied. "Where's your father?"  
  
"Out."   
  
"Ah. That explains a lot." Owen shook his head. "Alright, you can stay."  
  
"Great!" Luke beamed. "Hey Nem..."  
  
"Don't you have chores, Luke."   
  
"But, Uncle Owen…the droids are in the garage like you asked. And Nem..."  
  
"No buts." Owen said firmly.  
  
"Come on, Luke." Nemesis smiled. "I'll help."  
  
****  
  
"It isn't fair!" Luke wailed after his chores were...mostly...finished.  
  
"What isn't?" Nemesis asked as she followed him into the garage.  
  
Luke, not aware that Nemesis had heard him, sighed. "Biggs is going to fight in the rebellion and I, " he paused. "I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life."  
  
"No you wont, Luke." She walked over and sat on the edge of a table. "Trust me."  
  
"I wish I could." Luke muttered. Nemesis would have replied, but the golden, and very talkative, protocol droid had begun babbling again. Nemesis didn't pay much attention, she simply nodded when she was introduced to the droids. Instead she was lost in thought until...  
  
"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my only hope."  
  
Nemesis turned, her eyes focusing on the hologram. The image of the girl, whom she recognized thanks to what her father had told her, simply repeated the same message over and over. ~ Leia. But I need to know the entire message so I can inform my father. ~  
  
  
"Who is she? She's beautiful." Luke's words pulled Nemesis from her thoughts again. She glanced at Luke, realizing that he had forgotten she was there.  
  
~ Fine with me. It's been too long anyway. Besides, she is his sister. He'll discover that, too, soon enough. ~  
  
Nemesis also realized she had missed key parts of the conversation between Luke and Threepio. ~ Good, Kenobi. Some Jedi you are. Oh well, not like you didn't know most of it anyway. ~  
  
"He says he was once the property of one Obi-Wan Kenobi." Threepio reported.  
  
~ Not exactly, but close enough. ~ Nemesis smiled. "And the message?"  
  
"Is a private message for him only, I'm afraid." Threepio replied.  
  
As Threepio babbled on both Nemesis and Luke were deep in thought. It was Luke, however, who voiced his idea.  
  
"I wonder if he means Old Ben Kenobi."  
  
"Old Ben?" Nemesis glanced at Luke.  
  
"Pardon me, but, you actually know of such a person?" Threepio asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know of any Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Old Ben Kenobi is..."  
  
"A sorcerer?" Nemesis finished for Luke. She shook her head. "Don't believe everything your uncle tells you, Luke."  
  
"You know him?" Luke was off on another thought before she could answer. "She looks and sounds like she's in trouble. We really should hear the entire message."  
  
To Nemesis' amusement and Luke's shock, Artoo backed away. Nemesis smiled as she listened to the small droid's whistles and beeps which Threepio readily translated.  
  
Luke, however, was too busy staring at the image of the young woman to reply or to even bother removing the restraining separator bolt which Artoo had said was the problem.  
  
"Sir?" Threepio asked.  
  
"Luke?" Nemesis pushed on his arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Mumbling to himself, Luke removed the bolt. Nemesis had to stop herself from laughing after the image of the young princess disappeared.  
  
She did, however, smile to herself as Luke and Threepio tried to get Artoo to play the message. ~ Clever little droid. ~  
  
"Luke! Nemesis! Dinner!"  
  
Luke sighed. "Alright, Aunt Beru. We're coming." He shook his head. "Try to talk some sense into him, Threepio."  
  
"Right behind you, Luke." Nemesis called. After her friend was far enough away she knelt by the little droid. "I'll take you to Obi-Wan in the morning."  
  
****  
  
The dinner conversation that evening made Nemesis uneasy. Still, she forced herself to act uninterested. The sympathetic glances Beru gave her were enough to help calm her.  
  
"I've told you a bout Kenobi before..."  
  
Nemesis glared at her uncle. ~ Oh yes, please do tell him more lies. My father is not crazy or dangerous and you know it. ~ She was slightly relieved when the conversation turned to other topics. Luke, obviously, was not.  
  
Nemesis watched as Luke stood, leaving his food behind.  
  
"Luke, wait!" She glanced at her uncle, her voice calm and emotionless. "If you want to fill his head with lies, that's your business. But kindly refrain from talking so about my father. At least when I'm in the room."  
  
"Nem...I..." Owen couldn't finish before Nemesis ran off after Luke.  
  
****  
  
Nemesis found Luke watching the Suns set. "Luke." She said gently as she stood beside him.  
  
"I want off this planet, Nem." He sighed. "I hate it here."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "Is it that bad, Luke? True, it isn't the best place, but it's home."  
  
Luke sighed. "Everyone is gone. You and I are the only ones left. And for a wile I thought you had left too." He glanced at her and smiled as he casually slipped an arm around her.  
  
Nemesis pulled away. "Funny, I thought you had forgotten I existed when you saw the hologram of that girl."  
  
"Yeah, she was beautiful, wasn't she? I mean..." He glanced at Nemesis. "Wrong answer, huh?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "Luke, I'm not your destiny. At least not the way you want me to be."  
  
Luke stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. "Nem...I..."  
  
"Don't say it." Nemesis shook her head. "Because you don't. And even if you did, it could never work. I'm not your destiny. Just, do me a favor. Don't fall in love with the girl in the hologram."  
  
Luke nodded. "Y...yeah, sure Nem. It's cold and..."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll come in just a second." She watched Luke leave then sighed. "I'm sorry, Luke." She whispered, wiping stubborn tears that refused to be held back away. "But you'll understand, soon."  
  
****  
  
By the time Nemesis had found Luke, it was obvious she had missed something.  
  
"Artoo left." Luke sighed. "I have to find him."  
  
"What?" Nemesis asked, genuinely surprised. ~ Why didn't he wait for me? That message must be vital to...well, something. ~   
  
Luke sighed again, this time out of frustration. "I don't see him anywhere."  
  
"Alright, calm down. There's nothing we can do tonight, anyway."  
  
"I know." Luke replied glumly. "Let's go inside."  
  
****  
  
"If only someone knew exactly where Old Ben lived." Luke sighed  
  
~ I do. ~ Nemesis glanced around. She was fully aware, though her companions were not, that they were being watched. ~ But you have to do this on your own. ~  
  
"There's something dead ahead on the metal scanners." Luke said.  
  
Nemesis glanced over his shoulder. "Could be him."  
  
Luke nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Before long it was obvious that what the scanner had picked up was indeed their runaway droid.  
  
"It's him alright." Luke said. Nemesis smiled. It was obvious that the little droid ahead of them was Artoo. But there was still another presence. ~ Tuskin Raiders. I could warn him, but he'd just want to know how I knew. And still, he has to do this himself. ~   
  
She watched from the speeder as Luke and Threepio approached Artoo. ~ He was so close too, just a few more sand dunes. ~ She glanced over her shoulder at the droid's excited and frantic whistles. ~ He senses it too. ~  
  
"Stay in the speeder, Nem." Luke said. "I'll handle this, whatever it is."  
  
"But Luke..." Nemesis couldn't finish her sentence before the raiders attacked. It seemed as though everything happened in a blur. She watched as one singled out Luke. ~ It's time. ~ She pulled out her concealed lightsaber and ignited it.  
  
The appearance of the weapon and an approaching figure were enough to frighten the Sandpeople away. The newcomer knelt by Luke as Nemesis returned her saber to it's hiding place.  
  
She glanced over at Artoo and smiled. "I think you've frightened him, Daddy."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "So I have. Come here, my little friend. No need to be afraid."  
  
Nemesis smiled as the droid rolled over to her father. She followed. "Poor Luke."  
  
"He'll be fine." Obi-Wan reassured his daughter and Artoo.  
  
"What...?" Luke opened his eyes and winced. He stared up into the faces of Nemesis and...  
  
"Ben Kenobi! I'm glad to see you!"  
  
"At least he's glad to see one of us." Nemesis smiled.  
  
"Oh, Nem, you're ok." Luke sat up.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Now, why are you here? The Jundland wastes are dangerous."  
  
Nemesis knew her father was well aware of what they were doing here. Still, she let Luke explain.  
  
"Well, you see, this little droid came searching for a former master, someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi and I thought he might have been a relative."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan glanced over at his daughter. "Now, that is a name I haven't heard in a long time."  
  
"My uncle said he was dead."  
  
"Your uncle tells you a lot." Nemesis smirked. "He isn't dead."  
  
"He isn't?" Luke glanced at Nemesis.  
  
"Not yet." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
Luke stood. "You know him?" He glanced at Nemesis. "You both know him? Why didn't you say anything, Nem?"  
  
"I am him." Obi-Wan said. Nemesis only smiled.  
  
"Nem, you knew?" Luke was puzzled.  
  
"Of course, he's my father."  
  
"Your father? Nemesis...Kenobi?" Nemesis nodded and Luke sighed. "No wonder Uncle Owen was so secretive about your life."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced around him. "Come, let's return to my home to talk. It will be much safer." With that agreed upon the small group climbed into the speeder. Nemesis smiled. Finally Luke would know.  
  
****  
  
Ok, there it is. I have no clue when the next part will be done because, as I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm back in school. But I will have it up ASAP. 


	15. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this next installment ready. This past semester was harder than I thought it would be. Words in ~'s represent a character's thoughts and words in *'s represent Force speech  
  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway.  
  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 15  
  
Even if she hadn't had the force to sense what Luke was thinking she would have known. Though Luke was deep in conversation with her father, every glance he cast her way when he thought Obi-Wan wasn't looking said everything. Nemesis sighed. Since the beginning she had been afraid this would happen. Luke wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore.  
  
She sighed again and stood, muttering something about getting refreshments. The small kitchen was the closest thing she had to a sanctuary for the moment. Well, it was a sanctuary from Luke, anyway.  
  
*Nemesis?*  
  
*Yes Daddy?* She replied innocently in a futile attempt to make her father believe nothing was wrong.  
  
*Nem, you can't hide in the kitchen forever*  
  
*I really didn't intend to stay in the kitchen at all. I actually thought my room would be a better choice.*  
  
*Nemesis*   
  
Nemesis sighed. *Daddy, I know you sense it too. He isn't sure if he can trust me anymore. I really suppose that I can't blame him*  
  
*Nemie, he'll know better in time. He has to learn the entire truth first. He'll understand that it was all for his own good.*  
  
*And meanwhile those looks he's giving me are going to drive me insane.*  
  
*Funny. You act as though this is the first time he's looked at you like that.*  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes. *This is not the time to be teasing me, Daddy.. And I don't want to talk about that. Besides, he's more interested in Leia anyway.*  
  
*That will pass eventually as well. Now, please, come out of hiding and grace us with your presence.*  
  
Nemesis smiled. *How can I refuse?* She picked up the tray she had set the drinks on, took a deep breath, and returned to the main room of the small home.  
  
"Anyone thirsty?" She asked as she set the tray on the table between Luke and her father. Then, taking a glass for herself, she sat in the remaining chair.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled warmly at his daughter as he took a glass.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Nem." Luke said as he claimed the remaining drink as his own.  
  
Obi-Wan, having finally convinced his daughter to rejoin the conversation turned his attention to Artoo.  
  
"About that message..." Luke began, unsure of what would happen next. He hadn't expected the day to turn out so...interesting. He sighed. ~Forget it, Skywalker. She's already told you she wasn't your destiny.~  
  
"I was just getting to that." Obi-Wan smiled. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out who you are, my little friend."  
  
"Nem and I already saw part of the message." Luke said, not realizing Obi-Wan already knew.  
  
"Of course the message was only meant for you." Nemesis added absentmindedly. "So he wouldn't show us all of it."  
  
Luke started to speak again but stopped when Leia's image suddenly appeared again. He glanced at Obi-Wan, who had leaned forward in his chair. It was obvious that the old man was concentrating on the message.  
  
Nemesis... well, he had suddenly forgotten that she was even there. Even her plea for him not to fall in love with the beautiful mystery girl had vanished. All that he noticed was the enchanting beauty of the girl. Whoever she was.  
  
Nemesis was attempting to pay strict attention to the message. Attempting, however, was the correct word because she was fully aware of Luke's presence. She was also fully aware of what he was thinking. She bit her lip then turned her full attention to the message.  
  
When the message ended with Leia pleading for General Obi-Wan Kenobi's help, Nemesis glanced at her father.  
  
Luke was still staring at the spot the image had just been, deep in thought. ~Crazy Old Ben, a general? And that girl...beautiful. And she needs Crazy Old Ben's help?~  
  
"You look lost in thought." Nemesis said, breaking the silence.  
  
Luke blinked, unable to remember why Nemesis was even there. "Nem, why are you here?"  
  
Nemesis sighed in frustration. "Oh, nothing much really. I just live here"  
  
"Right. Ben Kenobi is your father." He beamed. "So, did you see her?"  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Yes. And may I add that I really love being forgotten."  
  
Luke blushed. "Sorry, I really don't know what came over me. I...she was just so..so..." He turned to Obi-Wan. "You fought in the Clone Wars?"  
  
*Do men always try to change the subject when they're in trouble?* Nemesis glanced at her father.  
  
*Well...I...* Obi-Wan paused. *Would you like to tell him about his father, or should I?*  
  
*Uh-huh. Just what I thought* Nemesis smirked. *You go ahead.*  
  
Obi-Wan looked slowly from Artoo to Luke, making the boy think he had been deep in thought. "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, like your father."  
  
Nemesis glanced at Luke. ~Here it comes.~  
  
"A Jedi Knight?" Luke asked in disbelief. "But Uncle Owen told me..."  
  
"Haven't I told you not to believe everything he's told you?" Nemesis chided gently. "He was only trying to protect you."  
  
"Is that why I never knew who you really were?" Luke asked suddenly. "Because he wanted to protect me?"  
  
"Yes." Nemesis looked at her friend. "He thought it was best."  
  
Luke nodded before he turned back to Obi-Wan. "Tell me more about my father."  
  
"He was the best pilot I ever knew. The force was strong in him." He paused. "And he was a good friend."  
  
Nemesis glanced at Luke. He was leaning forward in his chair, eyes wide, obviously fascinated by the man before him. He clearly wanted to ask questions but he didn't want to interrupt.  
  
"In many ways you are much like your father." Obi-Wan continued. Then, a long silence fell in the room.  
  
*What do you think, Nemesis?* Obi-Wan asked, holding an important 'silent' conversation with his daughter. *Should I give it to him? Is it time?*  
  
By 'it' Nemesis knew her father had meant Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber.  
  
*I think it's time.* She smiled. *It is rightfully his and he's going to start asking questions soon anyway.*  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Luke who was clearly uncomfortable with the silence. *I think you're right.*  
  
"That reminds me." Obi-Wan said aloud, breaking the silence. "I have something for you." Luke watched curiously as the man he had always thought of as crazy rose and walked to a large trunk. He looked at Nemesis.  
  
"Something for me?"  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "Our fathers were close. Naturally your father left everything he wanted you to have in my father's care. He's kept it safe."  
  
"When you were old enough, your father wanted you to have this. If I can find the blasted device." Obi-Wan shook his head and Nemesis giggled.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his daughter. "So you think this is funny, do you? Care to try and find it?"  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "All right." She stood and continued searching for the saber as her father further explained things to Luke.  
  
"Here it is." Nemesis called victoriously a few moments later.  
  
"Of course, after I had mostly uncovered it for you." Obi-Wan teased.  
  
"No, I think it's just because you're getting old." Nemesis teased back. She handed Luke the saber as her father began teaching him about the weapon.  
  
She watched as Luke ignited the blade, eyeing it curiously as he listened to Obi-Wan. By the look on his face Nemesis could tell that maybe Luke was beginning to understand.  
  
Things were going well until the question came.  
  
"How did my father die?"  
  
Nemesis glanced at her father. She bit her lip. The only one Obi-Wan had ever really spoken to about Anakin's turning was Nemesis. Could he tell Luke?  
  
*Daddy?* Her voice was full of concern.  
  
*It's all right, Nemie* He turned to Luke. "He was betrayed and murdered by a very young Jedi named Darth Vader."  
  
Nemesis relaxed slightly. She had been the one years ago who had finally convinced her father that Anakin did not betray him. The Anakin her father knew was murdered by Vader.   
  
Still, she knew the topic was not a comfortable one for her father. Luke, by the look in his eyes, sensed it too. She walked over to her father and took his hand.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled warmly at his daughter before he continued. "Vader used the training I gave him in the force for evil." He paused again but this time his look was distant, as if he were speaking to himself. "Such is the destiny of one who masters the force and is consumed by the dark side."  
  
Nemesis squeezed her father's hand when he was finished. Again he gave her a warm smile. Luke suddenly felt jealous of Nemesis' relationship with her father. His curiosity, however, soon took place of that.  
  
"A force?" Luke looked at both Nemesis and Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I forget, sometimes, in who's presence I babble. Nemesis, of course, has heard all of this before. She understands my babbling."  
  
"Are you certain of that?" Nemesis asked, unable to keep from laughing.  
  
"Cute." Obi-Wan smiled. "Very cute." Even Luke joined in on the laughter.  
  
Then, Obi-Wan turned serious again. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain the force. Nemesis sat down and listened, though not attentively. Her father was right, she had heard this lecture before and she understood it. She knew what it was about, so instead of listening she thought of other things...  
  
...Like the annoying habit Luke had of ignoring her when he saw or thought of the image of Leia. What would he do when he was actually face to face with the princess? If Luke was going to be trained, and he would be, he had to learn to avoid distractions.  
  
But was that really why it bothered her? Hadn't she already told him they weren't meant to be together? At least not the way Luke wanted.  
  
~But that's only what he wants when he doesn't think of Leia.~ She frowned. ~I wish I could just tell him she's his sister. One less worry would be nice.~  
  
"Alderaan!" Nemesis looked up at Luke's shocked cry. "I cant go to Alderaan. I don't even know where Alderaan is!"  
  
"Luke..." Nemesis began, trying to reason with him. Luke shook his head.  
  
"You know Uncle Owen! I have to get back. I'm already in for it as it is."  
  
"Luke, Owen and Beru..." She paused, suddenly sensing something. Whether it had already happened or would happen, she didn't know but still her mouth went dry. She glanced at her father who nodded slightly. She bit her lip, knowing what Luke would find once he went back to the farm.  
  
  
Luke was still rambling about his need to get home.  
  
"We need your help, Luke." Obi-Wan tried to reason. "You've seen the message, how can you abandon her? Nemesis and I cant do this alone."  
  
That stopped his babbling for a moment. He glanced at Nemesis and what should have been obvious to him since he learned her father was once a Jedi became clear to him.  
  
"Nem...you're a Jedi?"  
  
Nemesis nodded. "You're finally understanding. Luke, this is your destiny. Please, you must help us."  
  
"Well, I...I suppose I could take you as far as Anchorhead..."  
  
Nemesis sighed. "And thenwe can get a transport to Mos Eisley, I suppose." She finished for him.  
  
Obi-Wan echoed his daughter's sigh. "Very well. That will do for a beginning. Then you must do what you feel is right."  
  
Luke glanced at Nemesis. "I'm sorry, Nem. I want to help, but Uncle Owen..."  
  
Nemesis held up her hand. "I know, Luke. I understand." ~And soon so will you. And you will be going to Alderaan with us.~ 


	16. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Just the usual info. Words in ~'s represent a character's thoughts and words in *'s represent Force speech  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway.  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 16  
  
Somewhere Deep inside a tiny voice told Nemesis that Luke was right. Uncle Owen would, more likely than not, be furious with the boy. On the other hand, Nemesis stubbornly told herself, Luke had to come with them, or else.  
  
She sighed, ignoring Threepio's babble about being crowded into a speeder. Nemesis shook her head. Sure, she had to admit the speeder was a bit crowded, but that couldn't be helped. The droid was, however, obviously grateful that the trip to Anchorhead had been uneventful.  
  
~So far, anyway.~ Nemesis smiled at the thought. She wondered if the golden droid could take anymore surprises today.  
  
"Look over there, Luke." Obi-Wan said suddenly. Nemesis looked in the direction her father pointed as Luke did.  
  
"Smoke." She leaned forward.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Exactly what I thought."  
  
"I don't see anything." Luke said, shaking his head.   
  
"Let's go that way anyway." Nemesis said. "Someone could need help."  
  
"Alright." Luke agreed reluctantly as he turned the speeder. "But I still don't see anything."  
  
Within a few minutes, Luke had to admit that Nemesis had been right. He could clearly see the smoke and the wreckage it was coming from. He glanced at Obi-Wan from the corner of his eye wondering how he had been able to see it from such a distance.  
  
~But he wasn't the only one who saw it.~ Luke turned and glanced at Nemesis. She smiled and shrugged as she climbed out  
  
Obi-Wan followed Luke and Nemesis to the wreckage. *Clever, whoever did it.*   
  
Nemesis continued to examine the debris. *You mean how it was made to look like the Sandpeople did it?*   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. *Even if Luke doesn't come with us, I'm getting you off of this planet. The Imperials are too close this time.*  
  
*But, Daddy...*  
  
*No, Nem. You're more important. With or without Luke we leave today.*   
  
Nemesis nodded slowly. *Alright.*   
  
"Looks like the Sandpeople did it." Luke said. Nemesis and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Obi-Wan simply shrugged before he walked over to Luke.  
  
"I've never heard of them hitting something this big." Luke said, wide-eyed.  
  
"That's because they don't." Nemesis said as she followed her father. "And they didn't." She added as she knelt beside Luke.  
  
"She's right." Obi-Wan said. "Though it was made to look as though the Sandpeople did it."  
  
Luke shook his head. "What?"  
  
As her father explained what he meant to Luke, Nemesis continued to examine the wreckage. She chewed on her lip in concentration. "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Didn't you say your uncle bought Threepio and Artoo from Jawas?"  
  
"Yes." Luke said. He stood and walked over to her. "And your father thinks Imperials did this."  
  
"They did." Nemesis said casually.  
  
Luke paled. "So, if they tracked the droids to these Jawas...then they could have tracked them back to…" He turned and ran to the speeder before he finished his sentence.  
  
"Luke, wait!" Obi-Wan called.  
  
"Luke!" Nemesis yelled after her friend as she watched the speeder disappear.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "He'll go with us now." He walked over to his daughter.  
  
Nemesis nodded. "It's too bad it's the death of those he's closest to that will lead to his decision."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "It is." He paused. There was silence between them for a few moments for those who had died. Finally he cleared his throat. "Come on, Princess. We have some things to do before he returns." 


	17. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Words in ~'s represent a character's thoughts and words in *'s represent Force speech  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway.  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 17  
  
Obi-Wan had been right. Not that Nemesis had doubted her father, she had simply wondered if Luke's grief would have kept him at the farm. Or worse, turned him into what his father had become.  
  
Luke was obviously slightly worried about heading into the spaceport. Nemesis could understand why. Mos Eisley was crawling with Imperial troopers looking for a pair of droids.  
  
~And, if they havent decided the Emperor is insane, they're still looking for me.~  
  
Nemesis, however, wasn't worried. She was fully aware of what the force could do. Luke, who hadn't even been aware there were Jedi left, was wondering how, exactly they were going to make it to the cantina.  
  
He frowned as he slowed the speeder. ~Maybe the troopers wont even notice us.~ Still, even as the thought came to him, Obi-Wan's reassurance that the large population of the city would hide them didn't comfort him in the least.  
  
Then, to his horror, a trooper motioned for them to stop. Luke couldn't help but panic.  
  
"Relax." Nemesis whispered. "We have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Right." Luke murmured back. ~Like I really believe that.~  
  
Nemesis looked up and smiled at the approaching troopers. They stopped and looked at her for a few moments.  
  
*Flirt.*  
  
Nemesis smiled again. *Hey, if it works.*  
  
But it didn't. "How long have you had these droids?"  
  
Luke shrugged, doing his best to remain calm. "Three or four seasons."  
  
The trooper, choosing to ignore Obi-Wan's offer to sell the droids, turned to Nemesis. "Did you come from the south?"  
  
Nemesis blinked and pretended to be in deep concentration. "The south?" She asked, doing her best 'dumb blonde' impression. "Which way is that again?" She crinkled up her nose. "We came from that way." She said innocently, turning and pointing.  
  
"What she means is we came from the west, near the Bestine township."  
  
The trooper looked at Nemesis for a few moments more before he turned back to Luke. "So then you wont mind if I see your identification, will you?"  
  
If Luke had panicked before, it was worse now. *Daddy, I think it's time for some Jedi intervention*  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. *I believe you're right.* He turned to the trooper. "You don't need to see his identification."  
  
Luke looked at the old man as if he had gone insane. He glanced over his shoulder at Nemesis who only smiled.  
  
"I don't need to see his identification." The trooper echoed.  
  
"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Obi-Wan continued. Again the trooper echoed the statement.   
  
"He can go about his business."  
  
"You can go about your business." The trooper said. He turned to leave but one of the others stopped him.  
  
"Those may not be the droids, but what about her?" He nodded at Nemesis. "She's the right age."  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "But I'm nobody important." She said casually.  
  
The trooper shook his head. "No, nevermind, she's nobody important."  
  
Luke's expression changed from curiosity to shock. How could Crazy Old Ben Kenobi convince an Imperial trooper to just leave? And Nemesis had done it too.  
  
"Is the empire after you too, Nem?" Luke asked once the speeder was moving again.  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "They have been for a while."  
  
"Because you're a Jedi?" Luke asked.  
  
"And because she's my daughter." Obi-Wan nodded. "But now the main concern is finding a pilot to take us to Alderaan." He pointed at a building. Luke nodded his understanding and pulled the speeder over.  
  
"Charming." Nemesis said as she climbed out of the speeder.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "This is the best place to find a pilot."  
  
Luke looked at him. "You're sure?"  
  
Nemesis grinned. "He knows what he's talking about, Luke." She walked over to the door. "So..." She turned around and grinned. "Let's find a pilot." 


	18. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: I know, I know. It's been forever. Well, between graduating college, changing jobs, moving twice and planning your wedding you tend to get pretty busy. I wasn't even sure if anyone was still reading this story or not. I wonder if anyone will read this next chapter. Oh well. So, as usual words in ~'s represent a character's thoughts and words in *'s represent Force speech  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, with out any further ado, the much (At least I hopes so) anticipated next installment of Obi-Wan's Daughter.  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 18  
  
One step inside the cantina and Nemesis was suddenly aware of why her Father had never brought her along before. She fought the urge to crinkle up her nose at the smell. And the beings around her…wouldn't her father have called them 'pathetic life forms?.' She smiled. Well, at least he would have at one time.  
  
*You can't judge them, you know, Nemesis.*  
  
Nemesis nodded. *I know, and I'm not. It's just…shock, I suppose. Everything I'm sensing…*  
  
*I know. You sense the intentions of those here. Some are smugglers, some are only here for a drink.* He paused. *Some are bounty hunters.*   
  
Nemesis suppressed a shudder. Bounty hunters looking for her? She sighed. Most bounty hunters had probably given up on her existence by now. At least, that's what she hoped. The last thing they needed at the moment was for some crazed bounty hunter to recognize her as the Emperor's 'dream girl' and start more trouble than they needed.  
  
She stood in the doorway. Luke walked past her with Threpio and Artoo, headed to the bar. She watched as Luke reluctantly told his droids to go back outside. She couldn't help but smile slightly at Luke's reaction. He had nearly jumped out of his skin. ~You've got to stop being so Jumpy, Skywalker.~   
  
Her father had gone to the opposite side of the cantina. She watched as he spoke to various beings. Finally, after speaking with a Wookie in the corner, he nodded his head.  
  
"We may have found our pilot." He said, smiling as he walked back over to Nemesis. "Where's Luke?"  
  
"At the bar, trying to fit in." As soon as Nemesis said those words an argument broke out at the bar. "Guess that didn't work."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Wait here, I'll handle this."  
  
"Diplomatic approach?" Nemesis grinned.  
  
"If it works."  
  
Nemesis watched her father approach the group. Though she wasn't close enough to hear the conversation, she knew her father was attempting to get these…troublemakers…to leave Luke alone. She could also tell Luke was terrified.  
  
~He has so much to learn. He's so naive. Farmboy.~   
  
A sudden roar of pain brought Nemesis from her thoughts. ~So much for diplomacy.~ Nemesis arched an eyebrow as her father and Luke approached. "It didn't work." Obi-Wan said quickly before his daughter could say anything. "Now let's go see if our Wookie friend has spoken to his companion."  
  
Obi-Wan and Luke approached a small table in the darkened corner of the cantina and began chatting with someone. Nemesis moved away from the wall she had been leaning against. She walked over to her father, ignoring the various whistles and cat calls, and stood beside him.  
  
"So, Chewie here tells me you need a…" The man seated at the table stopped speaking when he saw Nemesis. "…Well, hello, sweetheart." He grinned.  
  
Nemesis sighed and shook her head. "Look, don't even think about it, okay?" She put her hands on her hips. "We're in a hurry and I'm not in the mood."   
  
"Feisty." He grinned again.  
  
"Hey! What did she tell you?" Luke demanded.  
  
"Sure, Kid. Sure." He smirked. "As I was saying, Chewie tells me you're in need of a Pilot. Well, it just so happens that you're looking at the pilot of the Millennium Falcon."  
  
"The what?" Luke asked, still upset by this man's attempt to flirt with Nemesis.  
  
"The Millennium Falcon." The man repeated, with extra emphasis on the word the.   
  
"That's nice." Nemesis grinned. "But if you're the pilot of the Millennium Falcon then you would be…"  
  
"Han Solo." He flashed Nemesis his roguish grin again. "And you are?"  
  
"Never heard of it, or you." Luke said, interrupting Nemesis before she could answer Han.  
  
"What?" Han turned his attention to Luke. "You've never heard of the Falcon? The ship that made the Kessel run in…"  
  
"The important thing is, it's a ship, you're a pilot, and we need both." Nemesis said.  
  
"We need to go to Alderaan." Obi-Wan explained. "Three humans, two droids, no questions."  
  
"No questions, huh? What are you, on the run from the Empire or something?" Han smirked.  
  
Nemesis smiled sweetly. "What makes you say that? No one really wants to have a run in with the Empire. We simply like our privacy."  
  
"I'll say. I don't even know your name, Sweetheart." Han grinned at Nemesis again.  
  
"That's a question." Nemesis smirked.   
  
"Tricky, too." Han grinned.   
  
"Will you help us or not?" Luke demanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute to discuss this with Chewie. All right, Kid?"  
  
Luke glanced at Nemesis as Han turned to speak to the Wookie. Nemesis shrugged. She wasn't sure of what to think about Han Solo either. She guessed, from some of her father's teachings, that Han was Corellian. She wasn't exactly sure of his age, and she supposed he was handsome, for a smuggler, but could they trust him?  
  
She listened as Han and her father discussed payment. ~He obviously owes someone some money. He's a bit to anxious.~  
  
Finally Han seemed satisfied with the amount Obi-Wan offered him. "Alright, I'll meet you at the Falcon…"  
  
"What about the troopers?" Luke asked aloud. ~And where will we get the credits?~  
  
"I'll take care of them." Han shrugged, making it clear that the troopers meant nothing to him. "You just meet me with the promised amount of up front credits and we'll leave."  
  
"Very well." Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll meet you at the named location shortly."  
  
Luke waited until they were far enough from Han to speak. "Where are we going to get those credits?"  
  
"It's simple, Luke." Nemesis said casually. Luke glanced at her, waiting for her to enlighten him. "You sell your speeder."  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 18. If anyone is still interested in the story, and I'll be able to tell from reviews, I'll have chapter 19 up soon. It's already in the works. :) 


	19. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Ok, so it's nice to know that some of you out there are still reading this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. For those of you who are wondering about this fic being and AU, don't worry, I have more twists coming. The existence of Nemesis Kenobi will not be the only difference in this AU fic.  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, on with chapter 19   
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 19  
  
~This is great. My speeder? Why do we have to sell my speeder? Why can't we sell something else. Why can't we sell Threepio?~  
  
"Quit sulking, Luke." Nemesis chided. She watched her father as he concluded his business deal. "We can't take it with us and you won't need it anymore. You're doing what you always wanted, leaving Tatooine."  
  
"I just think we could have gotten more for it, that's all."  
  
"But we didn't need more, Luke. Daddy sold it for the amount we promised to pay Han before the trip to Alderaan."  
  
"And where is the rest of the money going to come from, Nem?"  
  
Nemesis sighed and rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening? Father is an old friend of Bail Organa. The government of Alderaan will pay his remaining fee. The information that Artoo has is vital to the rebellion."  
  
"Actually I was more concerned with that Space Pirate flirting with you." Luke glared at her. "Who does he think he is…"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Nemesis asked calmly. "Haven't I already explained that…"  
  
"What? That you're not my destiny? Nemesis! Don't you understand? I…"  
  
"Don't say it." Nemesis shook her head. "You're the one that doesn't understand, Luke. You will, one day. But now…"  
  
"Can't we just try? And if I don't understand, explain it to me! Talk to me! Nem, please?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. She turned her head and looked into Luke's pleading eyes. "Luke, we're about to partake on a mission to save the galaxy. You are about to begin your training as a Jedi. If something were to happen to where my father can't train you, then I'll have to. It would just get too complicated."  
  
"Complicated?" Luke shook his head. "Complicated how? As in this, what we're doing now, isn't complicated?"  
  
"Luke, you need to calm down. Emotion…"  
  
"I'll show you emotion." He muttered before he pushed Nemesis back against the side of the building they were standing by.  
  
"Luke…" She looked past him, to where her father was still conversing with the person who purchased the speeder.   
  
"Nem." Luke said, his voice surprisingly calm.  
  
"We really should get going, and…"  
  
"Shut up, Kenobi." He said gently before he kissed her.  
  
"Shall I leave you two behind and head to the hanger on my own?"  
  
"No, sorry Ben." Luke said, grinning sheepishly after he broke the kiss. "Just…trying to make things less complicated."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mean more complicated?" Nemesis asked. She glanced at her father. *Why didn't I sense that coming?*  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. *Perhaps he's subconsciously blocking his thoughts. It's possible.*  
  
Nemesis nodded. *I suppose so.*  
  
Luke looked at the ground. "About that, Nem. I'm sorry…you were trying to explain and I…"  
  
"We'll discuss this later, alright? We have to get to the hanger. Han and Chewbacca are waiting for us."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "She's right. If we keep them waiting too long they'll assume we've changed our minds, or we've been caught by the Empire."  
  
"Right." Luke said, still looking at his feet. "Lead the way, then."  
  
*****  
  
A/N Yes, I know it was very short, but that seemed like an appropriate place to end it. So…Nem and Luke? Nem and Han? Nem and some other character? Who knows? Well, I do. But you'll just have to wait and see. 


	20. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Well, here we go again. On with the show. As previously mentioned I know the story line and quotes and actions by original Star Wars characters are different. It is AU, after all.  
  
Words in ~~ represent character thought, words in ** represent force speech.  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, on with chapter 20   
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 20  
  
Something about the hanger made Nemesis shiver. She sighed. They were on Tatooine in the middle of the day. She wasn't cold, she was hardly ever cold. ~Just a feeling about something, but what? The future? My anxiety about leaving the only home I've ever known?~  
  
*Nem?*  
  
*I'm alright, Daddy.* Obi-Wan nodded. Nemesis turned her attention to the hanger again. Her eyes fell on the ship, the one she assumed Han Solo had referred to. ~That must be the Falcon.~ She sighed as she glanced at Luke. He was obviously thinking the same thing she was. Nemesis, however, had learned long ago not to judge things by their appearances.  
  
Sure, the ship was a bit banged up and it was plain, but that was a good thing. The last thing a smuggler would want is some flashy logo on the side of their ship drawing attention. Unwanted attention could be a very bad thing.  
  
"There you are. Chewie and I were beginning to think you had been caught or something." Han said as he walked down the ramp of his ship.  
  
"No, we just took a little detour to get the credits we promised you." Obi-Wan said as he walked over to the pilot. He handed him the promised credits then glanced over his shoulder at Nemesis, Luke, and the droids.  
  
Luke had remained silent for several moments, staring at the ship. "What's wrong, Kid? Never seen a ship before?"  
  
"That's it?" Luke choked out. "This hunk of junk?"  
  
"Hey!" Han snapped. "You're looking at the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."   
  
"If you say so." Luke shook his head.  
  
Nemesis pushed her friend gently. "You'll have to excuse him, Captain Solo. Luke has delusions of grandeur."  
  
"Nemesis!" Luke complained. "Look at it!"  
  
"You can't judge by appearances, Luke." Nemesis chided gently."  
  
"Better listen to her, Kid. She knows what she's talking about." Han looked at Nemesis and grinned. "Call me Han, Sweetheart." He winked.  
  
"Fine." Nemesis crossed her arms. "But my name is not sweetheart. It's Nemesis, Nem if you prefer, but not sweetheart."  
  
"Still feisty, I see." Han smirked. "Fine, Nem it is. Now, why don't we all get onboard before the local troopers figure out who we are and what we're doing?"  
  
"Fine with me." Nemesis shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure I like this idea." Luke said, shaking his head.  
  
"You want to help, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke nodded reluctantly. "Then this is what we must do."  
  
Luke hesitated a moment longer, watching Nemesis and Obi-Wan walk up the ramp of the Falcon.  
  
"Pardon me, Master Luke." Threepio said. "But I must admit, I don't care much for these Star Ships. Might I just wait here and…" Threepio was interrupted by several beeps from Artoo. "I am not a big coward! Where are you going, Artoo?" The question was answered with several more beeps as the small droid rolled over to the ramp.  
  
Luke shook his head at the golden droid. "Come on, Threepio. I can't argue with Nem and you can't argue with Artoo."  
  
"It's about time you made up your mind, Kid." Han said as Luke approached the ramp. "Couldn't let your girl go without you, could you?"  
  
"She's not my girl. She's just a friend."   
  
Han arched an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"But she's not your girl either!" Luke snapped. "Just, stay away from her."  
  
Han smirked. "Sure, Kid, sure. Whatever you say." Han glanced at Nemesis as he walked past her and smirked again. "Get us ready for takeoff, Chewie!" He called as he went to claim his pilot's seat.  
  
"I don't like him." Luke grumbled. He crossed his arms and stood by Nemesis.   
  
"What did I just say about appearances?" Nemesis said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"It's got nothing to do with appearances, Nem. It's is attitude. And I don't like the way he's looking at you. It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Nemesis smirked and glanced at her father. "Really, Luke. You're acting as though you were my father or something."  
  
"That, of course, would be my job." Obi-Wan chimed in.  
  
Luke glanced at the Jedi Master. "See? Doesn't this upset you too?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "As long as he doesn't touch her, I suppose looking does no harm, now does it?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"You all may want to strap in back there!" Han called.  
  
"Relax, Luke." Nemesis grinned as she took a seat. "Daddy will start training you on our way to Alderaan. Cheer up."  
  
Luke sighed. "Yeah, alright, Nem. If you say so." Luke took the seat beside Nemesis, preparing for the takeoff. He frowned, deep in thought. There was no way he could be as optimistic as Nemesis. He only hoped her optimism wasn't going to get them all into trouble.  
  
****  
  
A/N Well, that seemed like a good enough place to stop for now. 


	21. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: I'm baaaaack! As previously mentioned I know the story line and quotes and actions by original Star Wars characters are different. It is AU, after all.  
  
Words in ~~ represent character thought, words in ** represent force speech.  
  
Feedback: Please but constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, on with chapter 21  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 21  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Luke asked as Obi-Wan blindfolded him.  
  
"The point is to make you focus on your other senses." Obi-Wan explained. "We all rely too much on our sight. What would you do if you could not see?"  
  
Luke frowned, gripping the unfamiliar cylinder in his hand. "Well…I don't know. I've never really thought about that before."  
  
"Exactly." Obi-Wan nodded. "Now, first, I want you to simply feel the saber in your hand. Get used to the weight of the handle."  
  
Luke nodded, tossing the cylinder from one hand to the other. He felt the smooth, cool metal against the palm of his hand. "Strange…it's almost like, no. Never mind."  
  
"What is it, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked. "What do you feel?"  
  
"It's like…it's talking to me…" He blushed, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "But it can't talk. Can it?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "In a sense, it can. What you're experiencing is the force flowing from you, to your saber, and back. It's more of a feeling than a voice, but it can guide you and tell you what to do."  
  
Luke nodded. "I think I understand."  
  
"Good." Obi-Wan smiled. "Now I want you to ignite the saber."  
  
"If you say so…"   
  
Obi-Wan watched the young man's expression as he brought the blade to life. "Now, what do you hear?"  
  
"Humming." Luke said, after a short pause. "I hear humming, from the saber. And…breathing."  
  
"Good. Now, move slowly with the saber. I want you to get used to the feel and the balance of the weapon before we move on."  
  
"Move on to what?" Luke asked, moving the saber.   
  
"Patience, you'll see." He waited for several minutes, allowing Luke to get used to the feel of the weapon. Finally, he nodded. "Are you ready to move on?"  
  
"I think so."   
  
"Alright. Nemesis?" Obi-Wan glanced at his daughter.  
  
Nemesis smiled as she walked over to the pack her father had brought. She opened it, finding what she was searching for almost instantly. She pulled the silver sphere from the pack, pressed a few buttons to activate it, then released it. The small training sphere hovered in front of Luke.  
  
Luke arched an eyebrow. "What's that?" He asked, not recognizing the sound.  
  
"That is a training sphere." Nemesis said.   
  
"So, what does it do?"  
  
"This small droid will fire laser bolts at you." Obi-Wan explained. "Don't worry, the bolts aren't very powerful. At the most, if you are hit, you'll feel a slight stinging. The object is to block these bolts with your saber."  
  
"What?" Luke shook his head. "Blindfolded? I don't think I can do that…"  
  
"Remember what you've just learned, Luke." Obi-Wan said. "Open yourself to the force and your other senses. Listen for the bolts, feel what the force is telling you. Move your saber and react. You can to this."  
  
Luke still wasn't sure. "I…"  
  
"You can do this, Luke." Nemesis said. She reached out with the force, pulling the droid back to her hand. "If this is the destiny you wish to choose, if you want to become a Jedi, then this is part of the training. In fact, it's an important part of your training."  
  
Luke sighed. "Well, let's do it then."  
  
Nemesis smiled. "You'll do fine, Luke." She released the droid once again.  
  
"Remember, Luke. Use your instincts and trust your feelings." Obi-Wan nodded at Nemesis. She reached out with the force again, activating the droid.  
  
****  
  
"It sounds like there's a battle going on back here!" Han said. He stopped when he saw Luke was blindfolded. "What's the Kid doing?"  
  
"Training." Nemesis said. She shrugged. "He's learning to focus on his other senses."  
  
Han snorted. "Sweetheart, the only thing I need to rely on is a good blaster at my side."  
  
  
  
"What did I say about calling me sweetheart?" Nemesis replied calmly, keeping her eyes on Luke. Within the last few minutes he had finally succeeded in blocking more bolts and getting hit with fewer. ~Unfortunately, if those were the real thing, he'd be dead by now.~  
  
"Sorry, Sweethe…Nem." Han said, running his hand through his hair. "Old habits and all… But I still don't understand what the Kid is doing."  
  
"Luke is beginning his training in the ways of the Force." Nemesis explained.   
  
Han laughed. "Superstitions and ancient religions? That's what you're teaching the Kid?"  
  
"Superstitions and ancient religions?" Nemesis glanced at him. "That's what you think this is all about?"  
  
"Look, Nem. Like I said, the only thing I rely on is a good blaster at my side. It's probably the only thing I believe in, too."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "Suit yourself." She turned her attention back to Luke.  
  
"Alright, that's enough for now." Obi-Wan said. "Take your blindfold off, Luke."  
  
Luke deactivated the saber as Nemesis pulled the training sphere back to her. Han watched her from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.  
  
"That was…amazing!" Luke said as he removed the blindfold. "I've never felt anything like that!"  
  
"You have much more training, Luke. But for now why don't you rest?" Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
Nemesis, still using the force to prove her point to Han, returned the sphere to her father's pack. "Good job, Luke." She smiled at her friend.   
  
Han was still watching Nemesis, though he still chose not to comment about what she was doing. ~The droid, or whatever it is, is probably just programmed that way. She's not doing that, is she?~ "We'll be arriving at Alderaan soon." Han announced.   
  
"Thank you." Obi-Wan nodded. "I…" He stopped speaking as the force cried out to him, overwhelming his senses. He paled and reached for the nearest thing to steady him.  
  
"Ben!" Luke rushed over to help him.   
  
  
  
Nemesis knew what was wrong, she sensed it as well. She wasn't aware, however, that her own knees were buckling beneath her until she felt Han's hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Easy, Nem." Han said, obvious concern in his voice. "What is it?"  
  
Nemesis glanced at her father. They had both felt it. The sudden surge in the force resulting from the death of an entire planet. Alderaan was gone.*Daddy?*  
  
*I'm alright, Nemie* Luke had helped him to a seat. *It's just been so long since I've felt anything like that. And you've never…are you alright?*  
  
*I'm fine.* She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Han asked. Obi-Wan's explanation was interrupted by Chewbacca's growling. "Yeah, alright." Han shook his head. "Looks like we're getting ready to arrive at our destination. You ok?"   
  
Nemesis nodded. "I'm fine." She regained her balance and walked over to her father. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure." Han smiled, noting the look Luke was giving him. He returned to the cockpit, getting ready to call for landing clearance. His smile faded when the ship came out of hyperspace right in the middle of a meteor shower.  
  
Nemesis shook her head as she walked up behind the pilot's seat. "No, it isn't a meteor shower."  
  
Han turned his chair around and looked at her. "What?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "It's Alderaan, or what's left of it. That's what my father and I sensed a few moments ago."  
  
"You mean when he nearly passed out and you nearly fell over?" Han shook his head. "What would have the power to destroy an entire planet?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "The Empire."  
  
Chewbacca interrupted their conversation. Han looked at him. "What moon?" He turned his chair back around. "Oh, that moon. Yeah, you're right. We are moving closer to it."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head as he and Luke joined the others. "That is no moon."  
  
Han frowned. "Chewie! Get us away from that thing."  
  
"It's too late." Nemesis shook her head. "They've got us."  
  
***  
  
A/N: And we'll jus pause here for intermission. 


	22. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Okay, intermission is over. Time for more of the show. As previously mentioned I know the story line and quotes and actions by original Star Wars characters are different. It is AU, after all.   
  
Words in ~~ represent character thought, words in ** represent force speech. And just to keep from repeating phrases like "Chewbacca growled" and Chewbacca roared" words in // represent Chewbacca speaking.  
  
Feedback: Thank you to all of those who are reviewing. For those of you who are curious, you'll just have to wait and see if Han falls for Nem or if she pairs up with Luke. Mwahaha! Please continue with the reviews and remember, constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, on with chapter 22  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 22  
  
"What is that thing?" Han asked. He was attempting to pilot the Falcon away from the approaching "moon." He frowned, quickly realizing his attempts were futile.  
  
"That's the Death Star?" Luke asked.   
  
"The what?" Han asked. He turned to Obi-Wan. "What aren't you telling me, Old Man?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. "I believe when we started on this journey we agreed on no questions." He said calmly. "However, given the turn of events I feel it is necessary for you to be informed of the details."  
  
Nemesis chewed on her lip. "Can that wait? Once we're inside the Death Star that information will be useless."  
  
Han nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Nem. We don't really want to be caught and interrogated." He smirked. "Being a smuggler does have its advantages. Follow me."  
  
Han and Chewbacca led the way to the part of the ship Obi-Wan had been training Luke. "Here we are. They'll never find us back here." Han grinned.  
  
"Wait a minute." Luke shook his head. "This part of the ship is wide open and clearly visible from the ramp and the cockpit. How is this going to…"  
  
"Easy Kid." Han shook his head. "Chewie, would you show the Kid?"  
  
Chewbacca growled something that Nemesis translated as "If you insist," as he lifted the plate in the floor. Hidden below was an open area Han used during his smuggling runs. The area was also perfect for them to hide in.  
  
"Wow." Luke said, shaking his head.  
  
"Appearances, Luke." Nemesis smirked. "How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry Nem." Luke grinned. "I guess I get my stubbornness from Uncle Owen.  
  
"Come on." Han said, a bit impatiently. "Get in here." With a few complaints from Threepio, which were silenced by Artoo's beeps and whistles, the small group slipped inside the hidden compartment.  
  
*Daddy…*  
  
*Nem, I know what you have seen. If it is my time, then this is inevitable. I must face Vader. And you must continue to train Luke.*  
  
*But…I can't…*  
  
*Nemie, Sweetheart, you're my daughter and I love you. You can do this. You can do anything*  
  
~No…not without you.~ She shook her head, determined to keep her father from the fate she had seen. She would not allow Vader to take her only family from her. Vader already took her mother. He would not take her father as well.  
  
******  
  
The time they spent cramped in Han's secret storage area felt like an eternity to Luke. He looked around at his companions, barely able to see them in the dim light. Han's expression was tense, as if he were ready to spring into action. He couldn't read Chewbacca's expression; he'd never really been around wookies before. The droids…well, they really had no expression to begin with. He was just thankful that Threepio was silent for a change.  
  
  
  
What really amazed him was how calm Nemesis and Obi-Wan seemed. Luke watched them curiously. They weren't showing any hints of emotion at all. ~Some Jedi skill? I'll ask Nem later, if we get out of this.~  
  
Finally Luke's eternity ended when the sound of footsteps above them could be heard. Luke unconsciously held his breath as the footsteps passed over the plate keeping them hidden. Nemesis put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. Luke nodded, feeling a bit calmer.   
  
They listened as one of the Troopers above them said something about the ship being deserted. Han looked at Nemesis and smirked. She nodded and smiled. Han's plan had saved them, for now. Now the tricky part was getting to the princess, getting her back to the ship, then getting away from the Death Star.  
  
"I'll deactivate the tractor beam." Obi-Wan whispered. "Nemesis, I want you Han and Luke to find the Princess."  
  
"Daddy, I'm not leaving you alone. I…"   
  
"Nemie, I need you to do this. They'll need your skills." He looked at his daughter. "You know this is the will of the force."  
  
Nemesis nodded, suddenly unable to speak. Han lifted the plate and slipped it to the side as silently as he could. Han climbed out, followed by Luke. Nemesis looked over her shoulder at her father before she followed Luke. Obi-Wan remained a few moments longer, whispering something to the droids and Chewbacca. Nemesis arched an eyebrow, wondering what her father had told them. She shook her head and walked toward the ramp.  
  
Luke and Han had already dealt with the troopers guarding the Falcon. Luke grinned at her, holding one of the trooper's helmets. "Think this stuff will fit us?"  
  
Nemesis crinkled up her nose. "If you think I'm wearing one of those, forget it." Chewbacca growled behind her. She turned and smirked at him. "I'm glad you think this is funny. I don't suppose you'd be very comfortable in one of those either, now would you?" Chewbacca growled again "I didn't think so."  
  
Han looked at Nemesis. "I don't know many people who can understand a wookie."  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "When you grow up on Tatooine all you really have to do is learn."   
  
  
  
Han nodded. "Anyway, Kid. What's your plan?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "We disguise ourselves as troopers and find the princess." He held out a pair of binders. "Here, Chewie, put these on." Chewbacca growled, moving away from Luke.  
  
"He's not too happy about that idea, Kid." Han said. "Though I have an idea of what you're trying to do."  
  
"Not too happy is an understatement." Nemesis smirked. "Chewbacca, what did my father ask you to do?"  
  
The wookie looked at her. /He asked me to take the droids into the control center incase you needed help. He also asked me to keep you safe. /  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "My father." She sighed. "I do agree, however, that we could use your help in that control center. Someone is going to have to unlock the cell the princess is in."  
  
"Pardon me, Miss Kenobi." Threepio said. "But Artoo is very useful when it comes to slicing into a computer." Artoo beeped enthusiastically, confirming what the golden droid had said.  
  
/I feel the droids can handle that. I would much rather be where I can fight beside Han Solo as my lifedebt requires. I also have a promise to keep to your father. /  
  
"What are you doing making promises to someone you hardly know?" Han demanded. "You hardly know them."  
  
/The old Jedi was very persuasive. He insisted that Nemesis' talents would be needed to keep the rest of us safe. Therefor, by protecting her I protect you, as my lifedebt requires. /  
  
Nemesis sighed. "If you do come with us it would be difficult to explain why there is a wookie with us. And I still refuse to wear one of those uniforms."   
  
"She's right, Chewie. A wookie may bring unwanted attention." Han shrugged. "It may be best if you stay here in that control center. Besides, you'll be closer to the Falcon. Someone needs to watch her."  
  
/Very well. / Chewbacca reluctantly agreed. /I will stay here. But I will not hesitate to come to your side if I am needed. /  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Han shook his head. "Be careful.  
  
/You be careful as well. All of you. /  
  
Nemesis nodded. "We will." She glanced at Luke. "Now, you two get in that armor and we'll go ahead with Luke's plan. Only we'll use me instead of Chewbacca."  
  
"I don't like that idea, Nemesis." Obi-Wan said as he approached the group.   
  
"And I don't like the idea of you going off alone." Nemesis replied calmly. "But we must do what has to be done." She held out her wrists and Luke placed the binders on them.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you, Daddy."  
  
The group parted, each focused on their separate missions. Nemesis frowned as she walked between Han and Luke. She would save her father. After all, her visions were of what could be, not what would be. She would save him.  
  
***********  
  
A/N Okay, we'll pause there for a moment to reflect. Next time we'll discover what happens when Han and Luke meet the beautiful Princess Leia. Will Nemesis be forgotten? Stay tuned! J 


	23. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.  
  
Notes: Alright, here we go again. Words in ~~ represent character thought, words in ** represent force speech, and words in // represent Chewbacca speaking.  
  
Feedback: Thank you to all of those who are reviewing. For those of you who are curious, you'll just have to wait and see if Han falls for Nem or if she pairs up with Luke. Mwahaha! Please continue with the reviews and remember, constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, on with chapter 23  
  
Obi-Wan's Daughter: Part 23  
  
"What are you doing back here?" The trooper demanded, raising his blaster. "You are not authorized."  
  
"Prisoner transfer." Han said. Nemesis glared at the troopers holding her arms, putting on a show for the one who had stopped them.   
  
"My records don't indicate anything about a prisoner transfer." The trooper said after a few moments.  
  
Nemesis sighed. "This transfer is authorized." She waved her hand slightly, no one but her father would have noted the subtle movement.  
  
"This transfer is authorized." The trooper repeated tonelessly.  
  
"You will open the door for us."  
  
"I will open the door for you."  
  
"We can carry on with our business.  
  
"Carry on with your business." The trooper opened the door.  
  
"How did you do that?" Han whispered.  
  
"The force."   
  
"Ah." Han said, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't believe me, do you?" Nemesis asked. She held up her wrists and Han watched as the binders fell free. "You'll come around."  
  
"Whatever you say, Nem." He shook his head. "Which cell is hers, anyway?"  
  
"This one." Nemesis said, stopping in front of one of the many locked cells. "Let's just hope that Artoo was able to slice into the system." She hit the button outside the door and smirked as it hissed open. ~I knew that little droid could do it.~  
  
Luke stepped in first. He stopped and stared at the young woman lying on the bunk. She looked so tired. But she was so beautiful. Han stood behind Luke, obviously just as awestruck as he was. Nemesis sighed.  
  
Leia glared at the two figures in the doorway, unable to see Nemesis. "What do you want now?" She snapped. "And aren't you a bit short to be a storm trooper?"  
  
Luke removed his helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I came with Ben Kenobi. We're here to rescue you."  
  
Leia stood. "Ben Kenobi? Ben Kenobi is here with you?" She looked at Han, hoping the other trooper was the legendary general her foster father had told her about.  
  
Han removed his helmet. "Sorry, Sweetheart. I'm not the old man, but I am here with the Kid. Oh, and Nemesis." He stepped aside so Leia could finally see the other person with them.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is my father." Nemesis explained. "But we must hurry. It won't take them long to realize your cell has been opened. And my father is on his way to disable the tractor beam. We have a very narrow window of opportunity here."  
  
"Right." Leia said, stepping between Han and Luke. "When we're out of here you'll have to tell me what it's like to be General Kenobi's daughter."  
  
Leia led the way out of the cell. Luke glanced at Nemesis and smiled. "Isn't she great?  
  
Nemesis sighed. "Her hair looks like Aunt Beru's cinnamon buns." She frowned. "Concentrate on getting out of here for now. Staying alive seems like a really good idea."  
  
Han nodded. "Better listen to her Kid. We've got trouble coming." Han was right, once they turned the corner they came face to face with a group of troopers.  
  
"Oh great." Han shook his head. He and Luke returned fire. " Nem, cant you just mind-wammy them or whatever?"  
  
"Mind wammy?" Nemesis shook her head. "Even if that were what it was called, there's too many of them." She pulled her saber from her belt, grateful that her cloak had hidden it from the other troopers they passed. She ignited it, deflecting some of the bolts back at the troopers.  
  
"Great, just great." Han grumbled. "We're trapped here."  
  
"Not if we can deplete the number of troopers." Nemesis said, taking a few steps forward.  
  
Han grinned. "I think that can be arranged."   
  
  
  
Nemesis continued deflecting bolts as Han and Luke fired some of their own. She watched the troopers fall one by one, waiting until she felt the numbers were few enough. "Can you two keep them distracted for a few seconds?" She glanced at Han.  
  
He nodded. "Sure." Nemesis closed her eyes, reaching out to tap into the force. She concentrated on the troopers who remained. After several seconds, they stopped firing and lowered their weapons.  
  
"That's it, they're dead." One of the troopers said.  
  
"We'll go inform Lord Vader. Someone can be sent to dispose of the bodies." Another said.  
  
"It's too bad about that princess. And the other girl, I don't know who she was. But it's too bad."  
  
Han, Luke and Leia watched the troopers turn and leave. Nemesis waited a few moments longer before opening her eyes. "There." She said, her voice shaking slightly. "That group will think we're dead. We may want to get going before they send the clean up crew, though."  
  
"That was amazing." Leia said. "Jedi?"  
  
Nemesis nodded. "Yeah." She smiled.   
  
"Alright." Han said. "Maybe superstitions and ancient religion are the wrong words."  
  
"I knew you'd come around." Nemesis said, taking a few steps forward. Her knees were shaking.  
  
"Easy there." Han said, stepping beside her to steady her. "You okay?"  
  
"I've never had to use so much energy." She shrugged. "I'll be fine."  
  
Luke was glaring at the back of Han's head. What did that space pirate think he was doing? Nemesis was…well, she just wasn't for Han. "Can we get going now?"  
  
Leia stood beside Luke, noting the expression on his face. She smiled slightly to herself. ~Poor girl. She probably has no idea. Or maybe she does.~ "I'd like to get going too."  
  
Luke turned his attention to Leia, suddenly forgetting his anger at Han. "Of course. Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Nemesis wasn't even sure how it had happened. She had been separated from Luke, Han and Leia. "Just great." She muttered to herself. She fought her way through the corridors of the Death Star, making her way back to the hanger. "We just had to run into more troopers on the way. What, does this place have to be crawling with them?"  
  
*Nemesis, the tractor beam has been disabled, but Vader is aware of my presence here.*  
  
*I'm sure he's picked up on mine as well, Daddy.*  
  
*I'm not sure. I'm on my way back to the hanger. Have you found Leia?*  
  
*Yes, though we were separated. She's with Luke and Han is on his own somewhere.*  
  
*You're on your own? Nemesis."  
  
*I'm almost back to the hanger, Daddy. I'm fine.*  
  
*Alright. I'll see you soon.*  
  
~Just a few more steps~ Nemesis turned the corner and cursed under her breath. The hanger was filled with Troopers. ~Well, I guess they figured out how we got here.~ She looked around. Han was crouching behind some crates to her left. Luke and Leia were just inside the entryway across from her. She managed to catch Han's eye. He raised his blaster and she ignited her saber. They nodded at each other, ready to attack, until he walked in.  
  
Nemesis watched Vader enter, her eyes wide. ~That's him…~  
  
"I want them found." Vader said. "They are not to leave. I want the Princess and this other young woman I've heard about brought to me alive."  
  
Nemesis bit her lip. ~It's a good thing I've learned how to cloak my presence.~ She moved away from the wall. She ignored the look Han gave her, someone had to confront Vader.  
  
"My old student." Nemesis paled at the sound of her father's voice.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi. You were a fool to come here."  
  
"We shall see." *Nemesis, get the others on the ship. Leave me and go!*  
  
*I will not leave you behind!* She sighed. *But I'll get the others to the ship*  
  
It was suddenly clear that the troopers around the hanger had taken a great interest in the battle between Obi-Wan and Vader. They moved away from their posts, seeking a better view. Nemesis nodded at Han. He moved over to the control center making sure that Chewbacca and the droids got back to the ship as well.  
  
Luke and Leia were also aware of their chance to make it to the Falcon. Leia followed the droids up the ramp, but Luke stopped. He watched the battle, fascinated. He frowned, wondering why Obi-Wan wasn't putting forth much effort. ~If he isn't careful he'll…~ His eyes widened as Obi-Wan took a step back, leaving himself open for attack. He wasn't going to defend himself. Vader brought his red blade down to finish the task. Luke yelled, begging Obi-Wan to do something.  
  
  
  
Vader was unable to destroy his old teacher. His saber was met with a turquoise blade. "Not today, Vader." Nemesis said, standing between the Sith and her father. "I won't let you take him from me like you took my mother!"  
  
"Nemesis Kenobi." Vader stood still, simply staring at her. "The Emperor has been looking forward to meeting you for years. Come with me and I will let your foolish father live."  
  
"I will never go with you, Vader." She glanced at the ship noting Han and Luke watching her.   
  
Han nodded, knowing what she wanted them to do. "Let's go get that crazy old man on this ship, Kid. Chewie! Get us ready to go!" He and Luke ran down the ramp. The troopers were now focused on the battle between Nemesis and Vader. They didn't notice Han and Luke practically dragging the protesting Obi-Wan back to the Falcon.  
  
"I will not kill you, Nemesis." Vader said. "My Emperor would be most displeased with me if I were to let you die. You have no idea of your potential, Nemesis. Your power in the Force hasn't been fully tapped. You must come with me. It is your destiny."  
  
"I already have a destiny, thank you." Nemesis smiled. "And it isn't with you or your Emperor, so sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Vader paused. "You remind me of your mother. But you have the stubbornness of your father. Do not be a fool, Nemesis. The Emperor will only be patient so long before he chooses to destroy you."  
  
"I do not fear the Emperor, Vader." She glanced behind her. The Falcon was ready for takeoff. "And I do not fear you!" She brought her blade up to attack Vader, hoping to catch him off guard and make her escape. Vader met her blade with his own, but he refused to attack. At this point it would be certain death for him if any harm came to the young woman before him. She was what the Emperor wanted, and he wanted her unharmed.  
  
Somehow Nemesis knew Vader would not attack her. She brought her saber up again, slashing at his waist. When he moved back to block the blow Nemesis used the force to push him back further. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, she turned and ran to the ramp of the Falcon.  
  
"Go! Now!" She said breathlessly as she ran up the ramp.  
  
"You got it, Sweetheart." Han said, yelling for Chewie to raise the ramp and get them out of here."  
  
Nemesis sighed, too exhausted to even notice what Han had called her.   
  
"Are you alright?" Leia asked.  
  
Nemesis nodded. "I'm tired, but I'll be ok."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Nemesis Kenobi, you are as stubborn as I am."  
  
"I couldn't let him…I just couldn't."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I know, Nemie." He hugged his daughter. "Get some rest, Princess."  
  
"Yeah, get some rest, Nem." Luke said. "I think you deserve it."  
  
"You can use my cabin, Sweethea…Nem." Han smiled.   
  
"Okay." Nemesis smiled. "Only since you all insist." She walked to Han's small cabin. As she sat on the edge of the bunk she could hear Han and Leia arguing over something. She smiled. ~There's a cute couple.~ She yawned as she stretched out on the bunk. ~This is going to become very interesting.~  
  
********  
  
A/N: I'm not really sure where I want to go from here. I don't know if I want to continue with following the story line of the movies or if I want to have Nemesis go of on her own adventure. I'll figure it out, though. J 


	24. 

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi. That's it. Everything and everyone else belongs to you know who.

Notes: Alright, here we go again. Words in represent character thought, words in represent force speech, and words in / represent Chewbacca speaking. Just a reminder that this is an AU fic (Obviously) and events, characters lines, etc. may be slightly different from the movie. Or they could be totally different or non-existent at all.

Feedback: Thanks to those who submitted reviews in the last two months and requested I continue. Things have been very busy for me lately. I'm still not sure where I want the story to go, but it will come to me on the way. Thank you to all of those who are reviewing. For those of you who are curious, you'll just have to wait and see if Han falls for Nem or if she pairs up with Luke. Mwahaha! Please continue with the reviews and remember constructive criticism only. If you have to criticize anyway. So, on with chapter 24.

Obi-Wan's Daughter: Chapter 24

"Nice to see you're awake, Sweetheart." Han said, smirking at Nemesis as she walked down the ramp of the Falcon. 

Nemesis glanced at the smuggler and sighed. Deciding to let him slide on calling her 'sweetheart' yet again, she shrugged. "Sorry. I must have been more exhausted than I thought. Thanks for letting me use your cabin." 

"I was starting to think I was going to have to leave with you still sleeping in my cabin." Han said, still giving her his famous roguish smirk.

"Leave? Why?" Nemesis stretched, watching the older man. He is handsome. No wonder I'm picking up on this jealousy from Luke. But he and I… we just can't…

Han shook his head. "It ain't my fight, Nem. I don't want to get involved. I watch out for myself."

Nemesis shook her head, offering an infamous smirk of her own. "Yes, of course. That became plainly clear back on the Death Star when you were dragging my father onto your ship."

Han shrugged. "He couldn't pay me my promised credits if I let him get killed." 

Nemesis shrugged. "Sure, Han. Whatever you say. " She smiled. "You know we could use your help. Best of luck, though, whatever you decide. And thanks for the help. It's a small galaxy, maybe I'll see you again some time."

Once Nemesis had left the hanger, Chewbacca approached Han. / She has a point, you willingly risked yourself to save the old Jedi./

Han shook his head. "What? You heard me, Furball. I needed those credits he promised me.

Chewbacca's laughter sounded more like deep growling. / Someone else would have paid you. Besides, you care for the girl. It's only been what? Two days? Isn't that a new record for you/

"You're pushing it" Han said, glaring at his wookie friend. "She's nicer than that spoilt princess, I'll give her that."

"Spoilt Princess?" Leia asked as she approached. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Well, your highness, what difference does my opinion make?" Han said, spinning around to face her. "And don't you know it's rude to sneak up and butt into private conversations?"

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Nem told me you were here, and that you were planning on leaving. I came to ask you to reconsider. We could use your help."

Han smiled. "Well, isn't that just nice? Maybe if Nem herself had come to ask me, I'd think about it. But, the thing is, Princess, I owe no loyalty to you or your republic. I look out for myself. Hanging around, fighting Imps and maybe getting killed isn't my idea of a good time. So, if you don't mind, Chewie and me'll be on our way."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "You know, I fully respect the opinion of General Kenobi and his daughter, but I can't imagine what Nem would have thought was useful about a Nerf Herder! Go on and leave then. We really don't need your assistance, anyway."

Han waited a few moments after watching Leia storm out of the hanger. He glanced at Chewbacca and shrugged. "I wonder what's eating her? Let's get these supplies loaded before anyone else comes to try and change my mind."

"You couldn't convince him to stay?" Luke frowned. "Why wouldn't he want to stay? Maybe if I talk to him…"

"Let him be, Luke." Nemesis said. "He may change his mind on his own. Several of us bombarding him with the request will only serve to deepen his desire to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Besides, we have a mission to prepare for. And you have training to do."

Luke sighed. "More training? How much more?"

"It's a life-long commitment." Nemesis smiled. "I've been training since I was two." She stretched again, glancing at the various republic soldiers, refugees, etc. around her. I just hope what I've foreseen is what will happen.

Leia sighed, still fuming from her conversation with Han. "Yes, well, any training will have to wait, I'm afraid. Thanks to the plans I stored in Artoo, we're plotting a way to destroy the Death Star as we speak."

Luke sighed. "Time for a meeting then?"

Nemesis laughed as she stood. "You got it. Let's go."

The entire meeting was pretty much a pointless blur to Nemesis. The plan the rebels had seemed to be sound enough. They had seemingly prepared for everything. One can never be prepared for everything, though

She glanced at her father. Several of the others had been turning to him for guidance. At this point, she couldn't tell if her father was enjoying being back in action, or not. He's been 'the crazy old hermit' for so long now. This may be overwhelming for him.

As it was, the only one she noted fully and willingly showing their emotions was Luke. Had he been further along in his training, Nemesis may have scolded him for not keeping his emotions controlled. But, as it was, Luke was finally receiving a chance at his dream. He was going to pilot one of the X- Wings. 

"Nem! Guess what?" Luke ran over to Nemesis, taking her hand and pulling her along after him.

"What, Luke? I know. You're going to be a pilot… like your father. You keep telling me. I'm happy for you, already!" Despite Luke's child-like enthusiasm, Nem giggled.

"Yeah, I know. But this could be even better!" Luke pulled Nemesis in front of him and gently pushed her forward. "See? I told you!"

"No, that can't be Nem. Skywalker, are you serious?" 

Nemesis looked up at the sound of the voice. She studied the man standing before her. It was someone Luke knew, someone who must have known her. Known me how? The only one I really hung out with on Tatooine was Luke. His friends didn't like me. Especially… Her eyes widened.

"Biggs? Is that you?" Nemesis smiled. "Luke said you went to join the rebellion.

Biggs laughed. "It is Nem! Hey, how are you? Wow you sure grew up." He stood there, eyeing her for a few moments. Nemesis fought off the blush rising in her cheeks. Finally, Biggs spoke again. "Sorry, for how we treated you as kids. You know… our no girls rules and the like."

Nemesis shrugged. "Boys are boys. What can you do?"

"Yeah." Biggs shrugged at the answer, but it was obvious he wasn't about to use it as an excuse. "You'll have to let me make it up to you sometime, though."

Nemesis shrugged again. "Ok, sure. I suppose if you insist."

Luke sighed. What was this, someone else hitting on his girl? Well, not that Nemesis really was his girl, but still… First Han, now Biggs. He shook his head. "Hey, Nem! I wanted to introduce you to Wedge, too."

Nemesis sighed. This jealousy is going to eat him alive. And for what? Still, she smiled politely and stood there as Luke introduced her to Wedge, and several of his other new 'friends'. Finally she had had enough. "Luke, I really need to get back to my father. He may need something. Besides, I think they'll be commencing the attack soon."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We need to get prepared ourselves." He sighed to himself as he watched Nemesis walk away. I just can't seem to get her attention anymore.

Still, Luke realized that his attempt to get Nemesis' attention would have to wait. Before he knew it, he was in the cockpit of an X-Wing, on his way to aid the rebellion and, hopefully, destroy the Death Star.

Ok, so I'm ending it there. Again, sorry about the delay. I think I have my creative juices flowing again :) 


	25. 

Disclaimer: Same as always, Nemesis Kenobi and Aidra Jinn-Kenobi are mine. We know who the recognizable characters belong to. 

Notes: Words in ' 'represent character's thoughts, words in italics represent force speak and words in / represent Chewbacca speaking. I'll admit now that this isnt't my best chapter, so be gentle in the reviews, please.

Feedback: You know I love it! And now, on with...

Obi-Wan's Daughter: Chapter 25

"Wait!" Nemesis ran up to Luke before he climbed into the X-Wing.

"Nem? What is it?"

She threw her arms around him, giving her childhood friend a hug. "Be careful, Luke."

"Aw, Nem. You know I will. I can't guarantee I'll come back ali…"

Nemesis pulled back, glaring at him. "Skywalker, if you don't come back from this, I'll hurt you!"

Luke would have told her there was no way she could hurt him if he died… but the concern in her eyes made him hold his tongue. "Don't worry, Nem. I'll be fine. This is the best group of guys I could hope to fly with. I mean, Biggs is going up there with me!" He hugged her. "So, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say…" She sighed .

"Hey, come on. I'll be fine. Besides, you're a Jedi. Just… meditate or something. This will all be over before you know it."

Nemesis forced a smile. She didn't really know why she was letting this bother her so much. She knew Luke was going to be fine… she knew he was going to come back alive. Biggs wouldn't, but she tried not to dwell on that.

Luke hugged her again. "I've got to get going. See you when I get back."

"I'll be here." She smiled, this time genuinely, before leaving the hanger. _He'll be fine, you know that_. Her father's voice was warm, comforting… exactly what she needed at that moment.

_I know… I just can't convince myself of that for some reason._

_Understandable. He's your closest friend, you grew up with him. And maybe, there are some other feelings…_

_No. And even if there were, I've already told him it wouldn't work. I'm just worried about him._

_I understand. Why don't you join Leia and me? We've got a good view of the battle… and the Death Star._

_I'm already here._ She grinned at her father as she walked into the room.

Whether her concern was written on her face, or if it was Leia's own force sensitivity that told her something was bothering the young Jedi, Nemesis wasn't sure. Still, the Princess and Senator of Alderaan offered an understanding smile. "He'll be fine."

"I know he will." Nemesis nodded, trying to make it sound as though she believed those words. "I trust that farm boy."

Leia smiled. "For some reason, so do I."

Nemesis hadn't even realized she was chewing on her fingernails until her father gently pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous…"

She shrugged, watching as yet another X-Wing was destroyed. "It isn't as though there was much to get nervous about on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I…" He stopped mid sentence, growing pale.

Nemesis frowned, sensing what her father had. Vader had joined in on the battle, and Luke was his target.

She knelt, opening her senses to the force. She didn't let Vader take her father, and she wasn't going to let him take her best friend, either. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She easily sensed Luke's anxiety. He couldn't shake Vader, and he was in a near panic because of it. She took a deep breath, then…

_Luke._

"Nem? I'm losing it… how can I…"

_You can, you are, and it is me. Focus, Luke. Remember what my father has been teaching you. Focus… and use the Force._

"Nem! Vader is on my tail, I can't shake him… and I need to hit this target just right, or else I'll…"

_Use the Force, Luke!_

"But…"

_Trust me… Don't worry about Vader, he'll be dealt with soon. Just concentrate on what you have to do… Use the Force._

Luke sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus as long as Vader was shadowing him. Still, just as Nemesis had said, Vader was dealt with. To Luke's surprise… and delight… the Millennium Falcon arrived.

"It's all yours, Kid!"

Luke shook his head, grinning. He didn't know exactly how Nemesis had known Han was coming back. Honestly, he didn't care. 'Something to do with the Force, I'm sure… Speaking of the Force, I guess I should try…' He focused, feeling something flow through him. He waited, trusting in his instincts for the right moment. Then…

"They did it!" Leia cheered.

Nemesis opened her eyes. She stood, hugging her father. 'Way to go, Luke'.

Everyone rushed to the hanger, eager to greet the victorious pilots, and heroes of the rebellion.

A/N: I know I back tracked a bit. I'm stopping there for now the creativity stopped flowing.


End file.
